El amor lo manejo yo
by guiguita
Summary: Una historia medio loca.. bueno, la verdad, bien loca, Kate es abogada, Rick es el mismo escritor de siempre, pero lleva diez años viviendo en Los Angeles y vuelve a Nueva York con una idea más bien "extraña" para un próximo libro y, bueno, acaba trabajando de chofer de Kate... veremos que pasa...
1. Chapter 1

**Historia total y absolutamente AU, Katherine Bechett es una joven y prestigiosa abogada de Nueva York, y Richard Castle es un escritor que lleva casi una década viviendo en Los Ángeles, pero decide volver a su ciudad natal, y persiguiendo una loca idea para un posible próximo libro, se "empleará" de chofer de Kate.**

**En esta historia Alexis no existe, Rick es soltero y tiene 35 años, Kate tiene 34 años y está comprometida con otro abogado, Josh Davidson.**

-Señorita Beckett, el nuevo chofer acaba de llegar- me informaba Meredith, mi asistente.

-Dile que me espere un momento Mer, enseguida le atiendo.

Este caso de verdad me tenía ocupadísima, era contra una importantísima empresa, un caso antimonopólio algo en verdad grande y por lo mismo, necesitaba desplazarme rápido y no dependiendo del milagro de conseguir un taxi en Nueva York cada vez que necesitaba asistir a una audiencia.

En cuanto acabé de transcribir la última conversación con uno de los potenciales testigos le indique a Meredith que hiciera pasar al postulante a chofer, me lo habían recomendado mucho de la agencia, un tal Richard Rodgers...veremos que tal.

Un par de días antes en "la agencia":

-Oh vamos Rob, te aseguro que no te meteré en problemas, te doy mi palabra de que me comportaré como el mejor chofer de toda Nueva York, lo necesito, es la mejor idea que se me ha ocurrido en meses!

-Pero hombre, ¿te das cuenta que me pueden demandar? Esta es una agencia seria, que pasa si metes la pata, que pasa si nos descubren… que se yo, lo que sea, es demasiado el riesgo para mi negocio, no creo que pueda, además, ¿Qué es eso de "documentarte para tu nuevo libro siendo chofer" cada vez estas más loco Richard! Y como si fuera poco lo más probable es que te reconozcan , eres un famoso escritor vamos!.-

-Vamos chico, la idea es genial, además, es obvio que no usaré mi nombre artístico, seré simplemente Richard Rodgers, ¿acaso alguien podría asociarlo al nombre de Rick Castle, el escritor de Los Ängeles?.

La de cosas que pueden pasar en la alta sociedad de esta ciudad, y vistas desde el punto de vista de un chofer, lo que podría llegar a escuchar tras el volante de un automóvil, romances, intrigas, celos, engaños, un sinfín de posibilidades. Además, recuerda que llevo casi 10 años viviendo en los Ángeles, acabo de regresar a la ciudad ¿Qué probabilidad hay de que hubiésemos coincidido en algún evento?, ninguna!.

Está bien, no quería llegar a esto, pero me obligas camarada, ¿quieres que te recuerde cuando tuviste el problemilla aquel con la ….

-¡Esta bien, está bien, ya lo recordé!, no necesitas refrescarme la memoria,… de acuerdo, pero que quede claro que con este favor estamos a mano y nunca más traerás a colación ese incidente ¿estamos claros?- La voz de Rob no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-¿Qué incidente ¿ - dijo un sonriente Richard acomodándose en el sillón de la oficina de su viejo amigo.

-Bien- bufó Rob reclinándose tras su escritorio y buscando en su ordenador- creo que tengo justo la persona que necesitas, se llama Katherine Beckett, es abogada, una muy buena, nos solicitó un chofer con disponibilidad inmediata y disponible las 24 horas del día, pero que sepas Rick, "si yo me meto en un lio…. Me encargaré de no caer sólo" ¿está claro?.

-Totalmente claro amigo, ¿Qué edad tiene?.

-¿Qué edad tiene quién?

-Ella pues hombre mi "nueva jefa"-

-eeehhh déjame ver… 34 años, soltera, trabaja hace 4 años en ese bufete y es definitivamente la antítesis de las mujeres con quienes acostumbras rodearte, trabajólica, seria, el terror de los infractores de la ley así que yo que tú me lo pensaría muy bien antes de meterte con ella Rick.

-Que quede claro que no voy a "meterme"con ella, sólo seré su chofer un par de meses para documentarme y luego desaparezco de su vida y me dedico a lo mío.

.Ok, entonces, debes presentarte a esta dirección mañana a las 11:00 am- le indico Rob tendiéndole un papel donde apunto la dirección de la oficina de la abogada.

**Bien, es una idea totalmente descabellada, espero que resulte atrayente y entretenida, veremos qué pasa….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí vamos con el segundo, "la presentación"…. Sin más distracciones, vamos a lo nuestro…**

-Buenos días , tome asiento por favor.- le saludo una fría y distante mujer enfundada en un traje gris de dos piezas.

-Buenos días, Richard Rodgers, mucho gusto- saludó un sonriente Rick tendiendo la mano hacia su "futura jefa".

Pero ella sólo le indico la silla para que tomara asiento.

-tengo muy buenas recomendaciones suyas señor Rodgers, veo que tiene años trabajando de chofer-

-dígame Rick por favor, y sip, años, es un trabajo apasionante, aunque tal vez algunas personas piensen que ….

-¿puede empezar mañana mismo _señor Rodgers_?- le interrumpió fríamente la abogada-

-eehhh claro, mañana estaré aquí, señorita… y titubeo un momento pensando en cómo dirigirse a "su jefa".

-puede llamarme señorita Katherine- dijo fríamente.

-claro , pero es largo no cree, y si estamos apurados, y si voy atrasado, y si necesito que se agarre en una curva, "señorita Katherine póngase el cinturón" o "señorita Katherine afírmese que voy a dar un frenazo brusco" en lo que digo eso ya se estrello contra el asiento delantero, ¿ y si mejor lo dejamos en Katherine? O mejor aún ¿en Kate? Digo por el tiempo- dijo Rick con un gracioso movimiento de cejas y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Katherine no pudo sino mirarlo confusa, con el entrecejo arrugado….

-¿Qué dice?...eeeehhhh está bien… señorita Kate….creo…. en fin, necesito que me recoja en mi loft a primera hora mañana, pase por la oficina de personal para que le entreguen su uniforme, esta es mi dirección- dijo ella tendiéndole un papel.

Cuándo Rick leyó la dirección no pudo evitar arrugar su frente y hacer un gesto de incomodidad, la dirección era en el mismo edificio donde vivía, bueno, la verdad ahora vivía su madre, pero era a donde pensaba volver estando de nuevo en Nueva York, pero vivir en el mismo edificio era tentar demasiado a la suerte así que tendría que buscar un nuevo lugar por lo menos mientras durara su "estudio de personaje".

-¿Algún problema Richard?-preguntó Kate al verle la cara.

-nop, nada, a las 8:00 en punto mañana…. ¿uniforme dijo?- recién acababa de captar esa parte.

-claro, no pensara ir de jeans ¿verdad?.

-claro… uniforme…, ¿corbata verdad?- dijo ya con voz más afligida, de corbata todo el día, como que la idea no parecía tan buena después de todo.

-si, corbata….. traje y corbata!. Y ahora por favor Richard, - dijo señalándole la puerta.

Una vez fuera de la oficina se permitió suspirar…. un laaaargo suspiro,

¿_estás seguro que vale la_ _pena "Richard_"? se dijo con sonsonete, la única persona que le trataba de Richard era su madre, pero al parecer ahora también lo haría su "jefa".

Y hablando de su jefa pensó," no está nada mal, más bien está muy bien", y una sonrisa traviesa se formo en su rostro, pero enseguida movió la cabeza, "olvídalo muchacho" esta batalla la tienes perdida, además, con ese genio no creo que lleguemos a buen puerto. Bien vamos Ricky tu puedes. ¿Dónde estará la famosa oficina de personal?.

**Y bien, ya se conocieron, veremos cómo le va a este "chofer" con esta jefecita jejejeje, ¿logrará aguantar un par de meses? O ¿lo aguantaran a él? Jajaj veremos cómo se dan las cosas.**


	3. Chapter 3

…**aquí vamos con el tercer capi´.…. ¡comienza la acción!... perdón por la tardanza, trataré de actualizar más seguido….**

-¡Cinco minutos tarde Richard!, que no se vuelva a repetir, exijo puntualidad!- fue el saludo con que le abrió la puerta esa mañana en su departamento la abogada.

-buenos días señorita, lo siento mucho, aún no calculo bien los tiempos - dijo un aflijido Rick. - "_uuufffff que carácter mujer, que carácter"- _pensó Rick ante ese saludo.

Una vez en el auto, trato un par de veces de iniciar una conversación, pero chocó cada vez con la indiferencia y la frialdad de Kate quien iba enfrascada en sus papeles.

Rick la acompañó a la oficina para ayudarla con unas carpetas y al entrar vio a un tipo de traje elegante esperándola dentro.

-hola amor- y besó levemente los labios de la abogada al tiempo que miraba a Rick que entraba detrás de ella.

-Buenos días Josh- respondió fríamente Kate.

-¿no nos vas a presentar mi vida?- dijo Josh señalando a Rick

-oh claro, Richard, mi chofer, Josh, mi prometido-

-Buenos días- saludo cordial Rick tendiéndole la mano.

Pero Josh se limito a mirarlo de arriba abajo y se dirigió de nuevo a Kate.

-Mi vida, ¿almorzamos juntos?, quiero discutir lo del caso que te hablaba.

-Claro, nos vemos más tarde-

-ehhhhh, ¿me va a necesitar señorita?- preguntó Rick.

-no, pero de todos modos, quiero que esté disponible, por favor no se mueva de la sala de personal Richard-

"_Uuuuffffffff y no llevamos ni dos horas, esto va a estar más difícil de lo que pensaba,- _ pensó Rick mientras se dirigía a la famosa "sala de personal".

"_y ese tipo…. No me gusta, mmmmm nop, hay algo en él…. " _suspiro.

A la hora Kate le llamó diciéndole que necesitaba que la llevara al tribunal. Una vez en el auto Rick volvió a tratar de entablar conversación, esta vez con mejor suerte.

-y ¿llevan mucho tiempo juntos?- preguntó mirándola por el espejo retrovisor.

-¿perdón?- le contestó seriamente Kate sin siquiera levantar la vista de los documentos que revisaba.

-usted y su novio, ¿llevan mucho tiempo comprometidos?-

-Ah, no, un par de meses-

-es que parece que ya les alcanzó la rutina, digo, mucha pasión no se ve...–

Y esta vez sí logró que ella levantara la vista de los papeles, pero la mirada que le dedicó no fue precisamente amistosa, casi triza el espejo.

-Richard, le agradecería se abstenga de ese tipo de comentarios y se dedique a conducir- respondió fríamente la abogada.

-perdón, lo siento, no quise molestarla, es que bueno, no sé, son novios, van a casarse, van a compartir la vida juntos, no sé, uno esperaría algo más de pasión, un beso más…

-¿¡ya acabó!? –le interrumpió el monólogo Kate de forma brusca.

-sip- dijo algo cohibido Richard al verla tan molesta, -lo siento-

-y él es abogado igual que usted?, ¿trabajan juntos? , es decir, están todo el día juntos en el trabajo, luego si se casan, llegan a la casa juntos de nuevo, el mismo tema, y con esa pasi….

-¡Richard!-

-ok ok ya me calle- pero no dejó de observar un pequeño, muy pequeño atisbo de sonrisa en la cara de la abogada…..

Al llegar al hotel esa noche, (mientras encontraba un nuevo departamento no podía arriesgarse a toparse por accidente con su "jefa y vecina", ¿cómo explicaría que un chofer viviera en uno de los barrios más exclusivos de nueva York?). Rick buscó en su ordenador: Katherine Beckett y encontró que la abogada era hija y nieta de abogados, su padre había sido juez de la suprema corte y ahora se encontraba retirado y se dedicaba la mayor parte del tiempo a viajar junto a su esposa.

Ella se había graduado con honores y llevaba ya cuatro años en ese bufete, era heredera de una fortuna bastante considerable, por lo que se entendía que su dedicación al trabajo era por un tema netamente altruista y no de carácter económico. El caso en el que trabajaba ahora era uno muy sonado en la ciudad, contra una poderosa empresa, acusada de comprar beneficios estatales y "favores" para llegar al sitial en que se encontraba, era definitivamente algo "gordo".

También encontró algo sobre su novio, Josh Davidson, abogado de clase media, treinta y ocho años, había trabajado en varios bufetes, pero no duraba mucho, llevaba dos años trabajando en el mismo lugar que Kate, había algo que no le agradaba a Rick de este tipo, su olfato rara vez le engañaba y ahí estaba gritándole que tuviera cuidado.

Siguió cotilleando un poco más y sin darse cuenta se encontró pensando en su "jefa", realmente era una mujer hermosa, su cabello castaño, esos ojos que no estaba muy seguro si eran verdes , pardos , mañana iba a fijarse mejor, le intrigaba esa frialdad en ella, ¿era consecuencia de algo en su pasado? ¿o simplemente estaba aburrida con la vida que llevaba?, recordó como quiso ocultar su "casi sonrisa" en el auto y se propuso sacarle una sonrisa de verdad mañana, pensando en eso se fue a acostar, no podía permitirse un nuevo atraso o la sonrisa definitivamente se esfumaba. ¡ _qué carácter Dios mío, qué carácter_!, pensó y se metió a la cama.

…**.y bien….. ideas, sugerencias, ¿voy bien?, todas las opiniones son bienvenidas… no pido elogios, al contrario, creo que con respeto las críticas son las que más enseñan así que agradezco sus comentarios, mi deseo es ir mejorando poco a poco en esto. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

…**. ya comienza la acción….. **

-ocho en punto!, buenos días señorita, ¿nos vamos?- saludo Rick señalando su reloj de pulsera con una sonrisa, pero del otro lado sólo recibió un frio…

- Buenos Días Richard, lléveme a mi oficina por favor.-

Mientras Rick iba a la sala de personal a esperar por si su jefa le necesitaba durante la mañana, vio pasar a Josh y algo en él le hizo sentir el impulso de seguirlo, lo vio entrar a una sala y al minuto después vio entrar a Meredith la asistente de Kate… arrugo su entrecejo y se acerco sigilosamente a la puerta…

-Pero si te dije que necesito urgentemente esos documentos!- decía Josh alzando la voz molesto.

-Lo sé, pero te digo que no he podido conseguirlos, pero lo haré lo antes posible, además…-

-Además nada! –gritó Josh- los necesito YA, o te olvidas de nuestro trato!

-Amor…por favor -

-No me hables así en la oficina, cuántas veces debo decírtelo- la reprendía Josh - si alguien se entera de esto estamos fregados, nuestros planes se van al carajo!, mejor vuelvo a mi trabajo, y tu debieses hacer lo mismo, pero esta vez consigue esos malditos papeles.

Rick apenas y tuvo tiempo de doblar la esquina del pasillo antes que la puerta se abriera para dar paso a Josh quien se dirigió en la otra dirección.

-_Ya sabía yo que este tipo no era de confiar, pero….¿que se trae entre manos?...y Meredith, esto de verdad se pone feo….mmmm aquí tienes una gran historia Rick, sólo tienes que descubrir de que van estos dos- _

Y en eso sonó su celular interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, era Kate avisándole que la esperara en el estacionamiento.

-Señorita, ¿hace cuánto que Meredith trabaja para usted? – preguntó Rick poniendo en marcha inmediatamente su plan de descubrir que se traían estos dos entre manos.

-Meredith, eeehhhhh, pues, desde que llegué al bufete así que cuatro años ¿porqué la pregunta?-

-nop, por nada, curiosidad nada más, y ¿confía mucho en ella?-

-pues sí, la verdad es que la considero una amiga.-

-con esas amigas- murmuró Rick –

-¿perdón? ¿Dijo algo?…-

-nada, eehhhh ¿al juzgado me dijo?-

Durante el resto del día se lo pasaron de un lugar a otro, lo que dio para conversar más y así ir rompiendo un poco la distancia con su "jefa", Rick trataba de conseguir un poco más de información, pero se obligaba a ir poco a poco, no quería tampoco perder lo poco que había avanzado en la relación entre ambos, no es que existiera algo como una "relación", pero por lo menos ella ya le hablaba con algo más de soltura.

Pasaron unos días en los que por más que trató no logró descubrir nada nuevo de lo que se traían esos dos entre manos.

Esa mañana al parecer su jefa se quedó dormida pues cuando tocó el timbre le abrió a la carrera y siguió juntando sus cosas para luego salir corriendo hacia el ascensor. Como por lógica dedujo que no había alcanzado a desayunar Rick tuvo la idea de ir por un café al local de junto al edificio y cuando llegaba a la oficina de Kate vio salir a Josh con una carpeta bajo el brazo y actitud totalmente sospechosa, una vez dentro vio que la oficina estaba vacía, y en eso entro Kate

-¿necesita algo Richard?-preguntó seria.

-no, de hecho, pensé que usted si…- dijo cortésmente tendiéndole el café- supuse que como se atraso esta mañana no había alcanzado a desayunar y me tome la libertad de ir por un café, azúcar de vainilla y leche desnatada –

-gracias… pero no debió molestarse- dijo Kate con una sonrisa.

-oh no es molestia, de hecho, es un placer- le contestó mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

Y cuando ella se volteó hacia su escritorio la vio ponerse seria y comenzar a buscar entre los documentos que estaban pulcramente ordenados encima.

-¿falta algo señorita?- preguntó Rick al ver lo nerviosa que se había puesto.

-no, si, bueno,… ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí dentro Richard?- preguntó cortante la abogada.

-¿yoooo!? Acababa de entrar, al que vi saliendo de aquí fue a su novio, ese tal Josh.- pero apenas lo dijo se arrepintió, no teniendo prueba alguna de nada no era cosa de tirar una acusación así como así.

Kate se acercó al intercomunicador y llamó a Meredith.

-Mer, ¿tu tomaste la carpeta con la entrevista del testigo en el juicio contra Nature foods?- preguntó poniéndose nerviosa.

-no, te la deje temprano en tu escritorio y no la he vuelto a ver, pero si lo necesitas te sacaré otra copia-

-no, no es eso, es que… es un caso demasiado importante como para que pasen estas cosas, y… no quiero que nada lo eche a perder. Puedes retirarte, gracias.

-dice que vió a Josh salir de mi oficina?- preguntó a Rick que no se había movido de su lugar.

-eehhh…. Bueno, yo… venía desde el otro lado del pasillo, también pude equivocarme, la verdad no estoy muy seguro.- dijó Rick rascándose la parte de atrás del cuello, nervioso, lo que si era verdad es que de pronto le pareció que las cosas eran más serias de lo que parecían y no quería que ella se metiera en problemas.

**Y bien…. ¿en qué andará metido ese Josh?, al parecer definitivamente no es nada bueno, pero, por lo menos, nuestra pareja está mejorando un poquito la relación… veremos qué pasa…**

**ah, no puedo dejar de comentar que sé tanto de abogados como de viajes al espacio así que les pido perdón de antemano si cometo errores "profesionales" o de terminología…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Si, ya sé que prometí acción, aquí tendrán un poco….**

Acababan de salir de la oficina, no llevaban ni tres manzanas recorridas cuando Rick se dio cuenta que una furgoneta negra les seguía…. Trató infructuosamente de perderlos, y para colmo de males las calles de Nueva York como nunca estaban casi sin tráfico, así que el vehículo pronto les dio alcance…

-Señorita agárrese fuerte!- fue lo que alcanzó a decir cuando el vehículo les embistió por detrás.

-AAAAHHHH , pero ¿Qué pasa? – fue la respuesta de ella al tiempo que era impulsada bruscamente hacia adelante.

-Nos siguen desde que dejamos el edificio, pero tiene suerte, soy un chofer de los buenos, de hecho, me gustan las carreras de autos, ¿tiene puesto su cinturón?- preguntó al tiempo que pisaba el acelerador a fondo.

La persecución duró por varias manzanas, Rick realmente era bueno en esto, derrapaba en las esquinas, pero quienes le seguían tampoco eran novatos…. Luego de un rato Rick se encontró en una zona industrial y al haber conseguido sacarles un poco de ventaja, maniobro y ocultó el auto en una bodega, pasado medio minuto la furgoneta pasó de largo a gran velocidad.

-Uffffff, lo logramos, los perdimos, ¿está bien?- preguntó volteándose a mirar a Kate, pero ella no le contesto, estaba de verdad muy pálida.

Rick se bajó rápidamente y abrió la puerta trasera ayudándola a bajar, las piernas apenas la sostenían, por lo que la abrazó suavemente, pero ella se aferró a él hundiendo su cara en su pecho, temblaba notoriamente…

-ssshhhhh tranquila, ya se fueron, ya pasó, todo está bien- Rick trataba de calmarla, pero ella simplemente estaba aterrada por la experiencia.

Al fin optó por subirla de nuevo al auto y sacarla de ahí, la llevó hasta el loft, pero al no haber nadie, tampoco era cosa de dejarla sola en ese estado de nervios así que la dejo en el sofá y trato de ir a buscar un vaso de agua, pero ella no quería que la soltara por lo que se aferro a su brazo.

-Por favor no se valla- le pidió muy bajito y con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

-no lo haré, me quedaré aquí, cuidándola, no se preocupe, ¿Qué prefiere un vaso de agua o un café?-

-un café, por favor-

El nunca la había visto así de asustada, preparó dos cafés y fue a sentarse a su lado.

-¿Qué fue eso Rick?, ¿quiénes eran esos tipos?- preguntó ella ya un poco más repuesta.

A él no le paso desapercibido el "Rick" con que le hablo, pero no era el momento para bromas…

-buena pregunta, no sé quiénes eran, pero lo que sí sé es que eran profesionales, sabían lo que hacían.- dijo él, muy serio-

-por suerte usted estaba en las manos de un chofer experto en fugas peligrosas y temerarias, además obviamente, de muy guapo- esta vez ya no se aguanto la broma para tratar de distender un poco más el ambiente. lo último lo dijo acompañado de un gracioso movimiento de cejas que hizo que por fin Kate sonriera ya más relajada.

-Gracias Richard, de verdad le agradezco lo que ha hecho hoy por mi- dijo mirándole a los ojos.

-¿qué paso con lo de Rick? Me gustaba mucho más- dijo él poniendo carita de pena.

Mientras tanto en un café de mala muerte…..

-¡cómo que se les escapó!¡ Idiotas!- gritaba descontrolado Josh.

-jefe, le digo que el tipo este realmente sabe lo que hace, si fue como si hubiera desaparecido, dimos vueltas y vueltas y nada!

-¡Son unos inútiles!, ¡se supone que era un plan sencillo, llevársela, darle un buen susto y ya!, pero no pueden hacer nada bien- dijo golpeando la mesa.

-jefe….

-nada, olvídenlo, y olviden también la paga, no acabaron su trabajo- ya se me ocurrirá una manera de "persuadirla" a dejar este caso… dijo más para él que para los tipos que estaba en la mesa.

**Y bien…. Ya tenemos acción, y no sólo eso, Rick quedo como el héroe del capítulo… **

**Como siempre, se reciben comentarios, buenos, malos y lo que venga…..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ya tenemos claro al villano de esta historia, ahora veremos cómo sigue todo….**

-Sí Señor Vance, tengo claro que los plazos se acortan, pero le aseguro que estoy haciendo todo lo posi…. Si señor… está bien…..p… adiós- dijo Josh dejando el teléfono en su lugar- lo que no noto es que Rick escuchaba atentamente tras de la puerta.

-¿_Vance? Y ¿quién es ese señor Vance?, estoy seguro que tiene que ver con lo que sea que este tío se trae entre manos-_ se decía Rick al tiempo que se alejaba de la oficina de Josh, estaba en verdad preocupado, desde que esos tipos les siguieron en la calle se dio cuenta que las cosas iban en serio, sea lo que sea que eso significara.

...

Ya estaba oscuro cuando llegaron al loft de la abogada,

-segura que no quiere que la acompañe a su departamento?- le pregunto Rick, la verdad es que la situación lo tenía algo nervioso.

-ya le dije que no es necesario Richard, estoy bien.- si, se sentía un poco nerviosa, pero eso no lo iba a reconocer.

-Como quiera, pero prométame que, sin importar la hora, si me necesita no dudará en llamarme, por favor- le dijo Rick mirándola fijamente a los ojos al tiempo que ella se bajaba del auto.

Esos momentos de miradas se estaban volviendo bastante frecuentes entre ellos, Kate jamás lo reconocería pero disfrutaba las conversaciones que solían tener en el auto entre viaje y viaje.

En cuanto metió la llave en la cerradura supo que algo no andaba bien, y al abrir la puerta sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas, su departamento estaba literalmente de cabeza, no había una sola cosa en su lugar, sintió pánico y lo primero que atino a hacer fue tomar su móvil y llamar a su chofer,

-Richard, por favor venga, es urgente.-

-subo enseguida- fue la rápida respuesta de Rick al otro lado de la línea.

Apenas se abrieron las puertas del ascensor Rick salió corriendo hacia la puerta de su jefa, ella aún estaba ahí parada, se acerco preocupado.

-Que pasó señorita, ¿está bien?

- rick, por favor, no se valla- decía ella temblando en sus brazos.

-por supuesto que no me iré, tranquila, ya estoy con usted. Tranquila- le decía él al tiempo que la abrazaba fuertemente.

Una vez dentro del loft Rick insistía en llamar a la policía, pero ella no se lo permitió.

-entiéndame, no quiero hacer un escándalo de esto, además, quiero ver qué se llevaron, por favor acompáñeme.

Entraron con cuidado al departamento, atentos por si alguien aún estaba dentro, al llegar al despacho encontraron escrito en la pared "DEJA ESTE CASO, O TE ARREPENTIRAS".

El esperaba que Kate se asustara, pero en cambio, simplemente se enfureció.

-Pero qué se han figurado! ¿creen que con esto me van a amedrentar?! - decía paseándose por el salón,- ¡no me van a asustar, que ni se lo imaginen!-

-Pues yo creo que debiese tomárselo más en serio, quien sea que está detrás de esto está hablando muy en serio- dijo Rick.

Kate se limitó a mirarlo, pero al verlo ahí, tan preocupado, tan pendiente de ella, no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que le dijo

-Richard, por favor, siéntese, ¿Qué le parece un café?

-ehhhh, me encantaría la verdad, pero, y la tomo de la mano para sentarla en el sillón, seré yo quién se lo prepare, deme un minuto.

Estuvieron conversando un rato, principalmente sobre el caso, él fingía ignorar totalmente de que hablaban, no era cosa de que ella descubriera que le estaba investigando, asi fue como se enteró de un detalle importantísimo, uno de los socios de la empresa era un tipo llamado James Vance, tuvo que disimular la impresión, ¡Vance! El tipo que hablaba con Josh el otro día al teléfono, ¡de eso iba todo! El muy imbécil estaba trabajando para la contraparte del caso en que trabajaba Kate.

-No puede quedarse sola - Rick estaba en serio preocupado.- si no le molesta, este sillón se ve bastante cómodo, me quedaré con usted esta noche.- Dijo con decisión.

- Por ningún motivo se quedará a dormir en mi sillón….- dijo muy seria-….Tengo una habitación para invitados- aclaró luego sin ocultar la sonrisa- le agradezco mucho todo lo que hace por mi Richard.-

-De nada, sólo quisiera pedirle un favor a cambio- hablo mirándole a los ojos, para agregar rápidamente ante la cara de seriedad que había vuelto a poner Kate - por favor, deje de llamarme Richard, me recuerda a mi madre, ¿que tal si lo dejamos de una vez en Rick y no lo usa solamente cuando está muy asustada?- terminó de decir con una tierna sonrisa.

-está bien Rick, supongo que es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que ha hecho por mi.- poco a poco parecía que la frialdad de ella iba quedando atrás.

-y ahora que le parece si ponemos un poco de orden en este caos señorita, quien quiera que estuvo aquí hizo un verdadero desastre- dijo Rick al tiempo que se sacaba la chaqueta, se arremangaba la camisa y por supuesto, se soltaba el nudo de la corbata, ella no pudo evitar mirarlo con una sonrisa en los labios, no entendía por qué, pero se sentía segura al tenerlo a su lado, de hecho, no entendía porque le llamo a él en lugar de a josh.

Al cabo de una hora de trabajo el lugar quedo relativamente ordenado, ambos estaban agotados.

-¿quiere darse una ducha?-

-definitivamente si, lo necesito, pero… no tengo ropa, tal vez debiese ir a mi hot…, quiero decir a mi departamento por un bolso.

-no es necesario, tengo algo de ropa de mi padre por ahí, seguro que encontramos algo, ¿Qué prefiere, china o italiana?- preguntó ella.

-¿perdón?-

-la comida, no estoy de ánimo para cocinar, ¿cuál prefiere?

-nada de eso, hoy cenamos comida casera, ¿le gusta la pasta?, prepararé una pasta carbonara como no ha probado antes, sólo deme cinco minutos en la ducha y no se arrepentirá.

La cena transcurrió de forma relajada y amena, al terminar retiraron todo y ella amablemente le ofreció un trago o un café.

-creo que no, ya es tarde y mañana hay que madrugar, gracias señorita, pero me iré a dormir, cualquier cosa, bueno tengo el sueño liviano, que descanse, buenas noches.-

no sabía porque pero se estaba poniendo algo nervioso. ¿ a quién engañaba?, claro que sabía, iba a dormir en su loft, estaría a unos metros de ella, y eso, simplemente lo estaba poniendo algo nervioso así que se despidió rápidamente y se fue a acostar.

No debía llevar más de una hora dormido cuando unos ruidos lo alertaron y se levanto de un salto, salió al pasillo y llegó a la habitación de Kate, era ella, tenía una pesadilla pues no paraba de quejarse y sollozar en sueños, se acercó dudando en despertarla o no, pero cuando vio su rostro mojado por las lágrimas no lo pensó más y tocando suavemente su hombro la llamo bajito:

-Kate, Kate despierte por favor- al no tener respuesta la sacudió un poquito más al tiempo que le apartaba el pelo de la cara, momento en que ella despertó asustada y se abrazo a rick sollozando.

-ssssshhhhhh ya está, sólo era una pesadilla, tranquila, no pasa nada, ya pasó -

Al cabo de unos minutos ella se tranquilizo del todo, pero seguía abrazada a él, Rick simplemente disfrutaba de su aroma y acariciaba lentamente su espalda, de pronto ella pareció notar la situación en que se encontraban y se aparto rápidamente.

-L..lo siento, no debí….no quise… balbuceaba nerviosa.

-no se preocupe, no pasa nada, ¿se siente mejor?- preguntó Rick con una sonrisa

-si, estoy bien, lamento si le desperté-

-no hay problema, es más, puedo quedarme si lo desea- dijo levantando las cejas al tiempo que sonreía.

-No es necesario Rick, puede volver a dormir- pero en cuanto él salió de la habitación no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formo en sus labios y se acomodo en su cama recordando la sensación de sus brazos abrazándola hasta que fue quedándose dormida.

**Eh eh eh las cosas se están acomodando entre ellos…. ¿O debiese decir "complicando"? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Antes de comenzar… perdón por la tardanza, no tengo excusa, es sólo que estas semanas no** **tengo tiempo para nada **** pero prometo que el próximo no pasa del fin de semana… espero les guste… **

-Entonces, ¿estás segura que estas bien? Tal vez debieses pensar seriamente en abandonar este caso mi amor- decía Josh tratando de disimular lo interesado que estaba en el tema.

-ESO POR NINGÚN MOTIVO! No voy a dejar que me saquen de un caso amenazándome! – dijo ella dejando muy en claro que hablaba totalmente en serio.

-Pero amor, ¿acaso vale la pena arriesgarte por un caso que mal que mal es sólo un trabajo más?-

-¿queeee?! ¿ un trabajo más? ¿eso es lo que crees? ¿Que es sólo un caso más? , pues no lo es!, creí que me conocías lo suficiente para saber que no existe "un caso más" Josh, y menos en este, no puedo permitir que alguien se sienta por encima de las leyes y…..

-BASTA KATHERINE! Esto debe terminar! - gritó Josh golpeando el escritorio- creo que mi opinión también cuenta en esta historia!

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir Josh?- preguntó una desconcertada Katherine.

- amor, escúchame…. No quiero perderte, quiero que te alejes de esto, pero porque te amo y quiero que estés bien- dijo cambiando de estrategia al darse cuenta que a gritos no lograría nada.

- Josh, necesito estar sola, por favor- dijo señalando la puerta.

-kate escúchame…-

-no, escúchame tú, necesito estar sola, te pido que me des un espacio –

-¿un espacio? ¿Qué quieres decir con darte un espacio?- esta vez ya se estaba preocupando.

-eso, que necesito un espacio, dame un tiempo, me siento ahogada, por favor Josh, entiéndeme- dijo dejándose caer en el sillón tras el escritorio.

-Está bien mi amor, pero no me alejes de ti, te amo- y salió de la oficina.

...

-¿cómo se siente señorita? - preguntó Rick una vez se acomodaron en el auto.

-Estoy bien Rick, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que está pasando, ¿usted también cree que debiese abandonar el caso?-

-quéeee? Claro que no!, pero, eso no quita que opino que debe tener cuidado, estos tipos no están bromeando.

- lo sé, me siento ahogada Rick, no sé que hacer….- y fijo sus ojos en los de él a través del espejo.

-¿me permite una sugerencia? ¿saliendo del juzgado tiene la tarde libre no?, confíe en mi. La estaré esperando.- y le obsequio la mejor de sus sonrisas a través del espejo.

Era mediodía cuando Kate logró salir del juzgado, era viernes y por lo tanto no tenía que volver a la oficina hasta el lunes.

Rick la estaba esperando con la mejor de sus sonrisas junto al auto, listo para abrirle la puerta, cada día se sentía más cómodo en su papel, a veces casi olvidaba que el fin era documentarse para su libro.

-y bien ¿nos vamos?- le dijo abriendo la puerta con un gracioso gesto.

-Rick, ¿en serio no me va a decir a donde me lleva?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-nop, se supone que es sorpresa, sólo le daré una pista, necesito que vallamos a su loft y se ponga ropa cómoda, ¿tiene jeans y zapatillas?- preguntó arrugando la frente.

-claro que si, ¿cree que vivo con traje las 24 horas? - dijo lanzando una carcajada que sonó como música en los oídos de Rick.

-perfecto, a su loft entonces.

Una hora después estacionaba el auto junto a los árboles y bajaba a abrir la puerta a Kate.

-Rick, estamos fuera de la oficina, no es necesario que me abra la puerta.

-sí, pero es la fuerza de la costumbre.

-es maravilloso Rick - decía mientras caminaba entre los árboles respirando profundamente el aire fresco con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-verdad que sí, y podemos quedarnos toda la tarde, vengo preparado- y mientras decía esto se dirigía a la parte traerá del auto de dónde sacó una canasta y una manta –

-no puedo creer que haya organizado todo esto mientras yo estaba en el juzgado, es …..perfecto….

-siempre venía a este lugar cuando necesitaba un poco de paz, la verdad es que es de las cosas que extrañaba de nueva york- dijo Rick sin pensar.

-pero ¿y porque dejo de venir? Acaso no me dijo que vivía en la ciudad?-

-ehhh claro, claro que sí, es sólo que….bueno, con el trabajo…. A veces uno deja de hacer las cosas que le hacen bien, y …hace mucho que no venía por acá- (_rayos Rick, más atento hombre, por poco y lo hechas todo a perder.)-_ se dijo para sus adentros.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila, entre conversaciones intrascendentes y paseos por alrededor, cuando llegó la hora de volver Rick notó una mueca de desgano en ella…

-¿se encuentra bien?

-si, es sólo que….hace mucho que no me sentía tan relajada, gracias Rick, realmente lo necesitaba.

-no por favor señorita, no tiene nada que agradec…

-Rick por favor –le interrumpió - creo que fuera del horario de trabajo podemos dejar los formalismos, dígame Kate.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-bien, de acuerdo…Kate, ¿nos vamos?- dijo él sin poder ocultar su cara de felicidad.

El viaje de regreso se hizo corto entre uno y otro tema, al llegar al edificio ella se bajo y cuando se despedía, él le preguntó:

-no quiere que la acompañe a su departamento?, sólo para asegurarme que todo está bien- y al momento se arrepintió al notar en su cara que todo lo que había pasado volvía a su cabeza.

-si no le molesta, la verdad es que se lo agradecería - dijo ella con un suspiro.

Una vez arriba y luego de revisar que todo estaba en orden Kate le acompañó a la puerta, allí él se inclino a despedirse dejando un tierno beso en su mejilla que provocó una corriente de tensión entre ambos, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse y él de pronto se sintió incómodo.

-Buenas noches….Kate.- y desapareció rápidamente por el pasillo dejándola nerviosa y confundida, con la mano apoyada en la mejilla, en el lugar donde él la había besado.

**Bien, agradeceré sinceramente sus opiniones, sean buenas , malas o regulares **** …**


	8. Chapter 8

**bueno, esta vez la inspiración estaba de mi lado... espero les siga gustando...**

Esa mañana Kate le había pedido que pasara más temprano que de costumbre a buscarla al loft, tenía que tener todo listo para el juicio antes de una semana así que antes de las siete ya la había dejado en su oficina. Rick iba llegando a la oficina con el café que ya se había hecho costumbre llevarle a media mañana, pero a un par de metros sintió el sonido inconfundible de una discusión que subía rápidamente de tono por lo que apuro sus pasos y entro sin siquiera golpear para encontrarse con Josh discutiendo acaloradamente con Kate.

-perdón señorita, le traía su café-

- ¡Quieres largarte!- le habló bruscamente Josh.

-Josh basta! . Lo siento Rick, gracias - dijo ella tomando el café.

- ¿está todo bien?- preguntó Rick .

- ¡que parte de lárgate no entiendes!-

-Josh por favor-

-no, "josh nada", Kate estoy aburrido de tener a este tipo en medio todo el día-

-¡Pues si está aquí es porque yo lo quiero así!- dijo Kate mirándolo fijamente.

-¡perfecto, pues no estoy dispuesto a conversar "nuestros asuntos" delante del chofer!- grito Josh y salió dando un portazo.

- Lo siento señorita, no quería interrumpir, pero escuche los gritos y….-

-no se preocupe Rick, no tiene que disculparse, lo que pasa es que Josh está empecinado en que abandone este caso, está preocupado por mi seguridad-

.si, claro, me imagino, debe estar muy preocupado-

dijo Rick en un tono que no paso desapercibido para Kate…

-¿pasa algo Rick? A que se debe ese tono-

-no, no pasa nada, pero creo que debe tener cuidado señorita…. estos tipos van en serio-

- lo sé, y no me lo tomo a la ligera, pero tampoco estoy dispuesta a que el dinero se imponga sobre lo que es correcto.-

-y eso la hace ser la persona maravillosa que es- dijo Rick mirándola fijamente muy cerca de ella.

Se miraron intensamente a los ojos un momento que se alargo un poco más de lo debido, hasta que Kate carraspeo y se volteo para que no se notara que se sonrojaba.

...

Mientras en otra oficina del edificio…

-Josh ya te dije que estoy tratando de ayudarte pero…

-¡pero no esta funcionando! Maldición Meredith, el juicio es en unas semanas y así como van las cosas Kate llegará y los aplastará! Y no debo recordarte que si caen ellos, yo caigo también y nuestros planes ….PUF! se hacen humo ¿lo entiendes no?- dijo Josh casi fuera de sí.

-¿Qué más quieres que haga?-

-no lo sé, tú tienes acceso a sus archivos, puedes alterar algo, desaparecer un documento, no lo sé, pero lo que sea DEBE SER YA MEREDITH! O estamos perdidos y si yo caigo, tú caes conmigo- esto último lo dijo tomándola del brazo fuertemente.

-Josh por favor-

-por favor qué, es en serio Meredith, tenemos que hacer algo ya!-

pero luego cambio de estrategia y la abrazó acercándola más a él al tiempo que le acariciaba la cara y le susurraba casi en sus labios:

-Mer, tu sabes que para poder concretar todos nuestros planes y sueños necesitamos largarnos de aquí, y con lo que ganaremos si Nature Foods gana el juicio te prometo…. que nos iremos de aquí …..juntos,….. tú y yo – decía dejando breves besos entre palabras.

…...

Esa tarde Kate se sentía nerviosa, la discusión con Josh, el tono en que Rick habló de él, lo que estaba pasando entre ella y Rick, no tenía claro qué era, pero sentía que se le estaba escapando de las manos y eso la estaba complicando, y para completar el panorama estaba el juicio a un par de semanas. Se inclinó en el escritorio con la cabeza entre las manos al tiempo que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Kate, permiso, el señor James Vance está aquí.- le avisó su asistente

-claro, que pase por favor-

.Buenas tardes- saludo fríamente Vance.

-tome asiento por favor- Kate le señalo el sillón frente a su escritorio-

-Señorita Beckett, vengo una vez más a tratar de llegar a un acuerdo antes del juicio-

Dijo sin más preámbulos Vance mirándola seriamente abriendo su maletín.

-en estos documentos podrá ver que mis socios y yo nos comprometemos a corregir las irregularidades prontamente así como también hay un plan de compensaciones a quienes se vieron afectados por las supuestas malas prácticas de las que se nos acusa, entienda señorita que no consideramos necesario un juicio, que por lo demás no estamos seguros de a quién favorecerá y…

-perdón señor Vance- dijo Kate fríamente poniéndose de pie, sin siquiera mirar los documentos que le había dejado sobre el escritorio- pero las _irregularidades_ de que habla no existen, aquí estamos hablando de delitos totalmente comprobados y las _compensaciones por supuestas malas prácticas_ tampoco son tal, son indemnizaciones a personas reales que se vieron afectadas por los delitos que ustedes han venido cometiendo metódicamente a lo largo de los años. Y no hay ni una posibilidad de llegar a un acuerdo señor Vance! Y si era todo lo que tenía que decir…- dijo caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola.

-tenga cuidado señorita Beckett, tenga mucho cuidado, no sabe en lo que se está metiendo- le dijo el hombre al tiempo que abandonaba la oficina.

-porque lo sé es que seguiré adelante!- le dijo Kate y cerró la puerta. Pero una vez sola en su oficina no pudo evitar que el nerviosismo se apoderara de ella.

…...

-Katherine, tengo malas noticias, le dijo Meredith entrando a la oficina.

-No me digas!, qué pasó ahora- dijo pasándosela mano por el pelo Kate.

-¿recuerdas al testigo estrella que tenías para el caso?, bueno, no le hemos podido ubicar, parece que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, la última pista que tenemos de él lo ubica en Miami.

-¡¿Qué?! No puedes estar hablando en serio! ¿Miami?, pero ¿cómo pudo pasar eso? Si se suponía que estaba todo listo para su testimonio.- dijo Kate con desánimo.

-no lo sé, tal vez se asusto, Kate, sin él, perdemos una prueba casi diría vital a nuestro favor.-

-Lo sé, lo sé – dijo suspirando y dejándose caer en el sillón tras el escritorio-

-y bien, ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿piensas bajar los brazos?- preguntó casi con ilusión Meredith.

Por supuesto que no, eso ni pensarlo…. Sólo…..déjame pensar- y se apretó el puente de la nariz ahogando un suspiro.

...

Una vez en el auto de camino al loft, iba comentando con Rick el último inconveniente

-y ahora Robert Morris simplemente ha desaparecido del mapa, Rick, en serio no sé qué hacer, tal vez es una señal de que debo abandonar-

-De eso nada!, ¿me dice que el tipo este está en Miami?, pues bien, ¡nos vamos a Miami! – exclamó mirándola por el espejo.

-¡¿Qué?!- fue todo lo que salió de labios de Kate, junto a una cara de sorpresa y algo como ¿una sonrisa?.

-claro, es decir, usted lleva mucho tiempo en este caso, está llegando a la parte decisiva y no puede rendirse ahora casi al final, por lo que me ha dicho ese testimonio es fundamental para el caso, pues nos vamos a Miami, le encontramos y conseguimos el testimonio que necesitamos, yo lo veo simple.- dijo Rick como quien propone dar una vuelta por el barrio.

-Rick, agradezco su apoyo, y su interés en este caso, pero no podemos ir a Miami, además, de ir, soy yo quien debe hacerlo.- dijo ella sopesando la idea que le planteaba su chofer.

-Ah no, ya hemos visto que usted necesita que yo esté cerca y la cuide, además, dos cabezas piensan más que una, y , puede necesitar un buen chofer por allá ¿no?-

-Kate- le dijo esta vez poniéndose serio y mirándola fijo a través del espejo- no quiero que usted este sola en esto, no quiero que le pase nada, no me lo perdonaría-

-Gracias Rick, bien, digamos que….lo pensaré-

**Wow… un viaje a Miami… juntos… esto no me gusta…. O me gusta demasiado….**


	9. Chapter 9

Ambos se encontraban en el avión a punto de despegar, Rick simplemente no había dejado lugar a la posibilidad de que ella viajara sola, además, la verdad es que tampoco a Kate le entusiasmaba la idea de ir sola así que no se hizo de rogar demasiado ante la insistencia de él de acompañarla.

-Rick, de nuevo gracias, no tendría por qué estar aquí.- dijo Kate al tiempo que habría una carpeta.

-y de nuevo "de nada", no tienes nada que agradecer, además, ¿perderme un par de días en Miami? Ja, de eso ni hablar! – dijo un sonriente y relajado Rick.

Kate trato de concentrarse en los papeles que tenía en su regazo, pero su compañero de viaje se aburría un poco y a la tercera interrupción optó por cerrar la carpeta y con una sonrisa se giró hacia "su chofer" siguiéndole la conversación.

-entonces ¿siempre ha trabajado de chofer Rick? - preguntó por hablar de algo.

-mmmm, primero, si bien es un viaje de trabajo "para usted" para mi es simplemente un viaje de placer, y como estamos fuera de la ciudad mientras estemos de viaje ni usted, ni señorita, rick y kate, ¿le parece?, y no, no he sido siempre chofer, he sido un poco de muchas cosas.

Kate no sabía porque ero cada vez le costaba menos sonreír cuando estaba con él, y así las casi tres horas de viaje pasaron "volando" y ya se encontraban camino al hotel.

-¡¿Qué quiere decir con que sólo hay una habitación?!, pero si la reserva estaba lista-

-Lo siento señorita, no sé qué sucedió, le pido disculpas- decía un avergonzado encargado.

-¿disculpas?, no me sirven sus disculpas!, yo necesito una solución!.

-Ehhhh, bueno, tenemos una suit disponible, tiene dos habitaciones, y por supuesto no le cobraremos diferencia alguna-

-¿una suit? No…., no es lo que teníamos pensa….-

-pues por mí no hay problema- le interrumpió Rick, además, tiene dos habitaciones, ¿cuál es el problema?, ya estamos aquí ¿no?, o…. ¿te asusta compartir la suit conmigo?- le dijo muy bajito para que sólo ella pudiera oírlo.

-Ok!, tomamos la suit, - dijo decidida Kate dirigiéndose al encargado, pero sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

Al llegar a la habitación ambos se quedaron parados sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación, el valor demostrado por Rick al llegar al hotel parecía haber quedado en la recepción….

-eeehhhh, ¡pido la de la derecha!,- dijo en voz alta, tratando de romper un poco de la tensión que se había instalado entre ambos.

-valla suit, casi diría que partimos el viaje con suerte eh, y bien, ¿qué haremos primero? ¿tenemos un plan verdad? - le pregunto a la abogada que se dirigía a su habitación.

-pues, la verdad, no lo sé muy bien, nunca había hecho algo así- contesto preocupada.

-oh bueno, no hay problema, recuerdo cuando escr….perdón, cuando leía una novela policial y el protagonista….olvídelo, trajo su notebook verdad?, partamos por ver si en internet encontramos algo….-

-Rick, ¿en serio crees que tecleando algo en internet encontraremos la información de un tipo que ha decidido cambiar de ciudad para desaparecer intencionalmente?- le dijo ella dejando su maleta en el piso y yendo a sentarse a su lado en un sillón con su notebook en la mano.

-ah, es que hay cosas que no le he …no "te" he contado sobre mi- dijo remarcando el te.

Luego de 5 minutos había encontrado lo que buscaba, bien, se registro hace 4 días en el hotel River park , ¿ves? Ya tenemos por donde comenzar, el problema es que queda bastante lejos de aquí… y… pues, la verdad, tengo hambre, no hemos comido nada desde el desayuno y eso fue muy temprano y….-

-bien, pues primero iremos a almorzar y luego a buscar a nuestro testigo- le respondió con una sonrisa Kate.- pero antes deme unos minutos para instalarme en la habitación y cambiarme de ropa.

Mientras Kate desarmaba la maleta Rick pensaba cómo comportarse en este viaje, la situación era algo compleja, sabía ciertamente que había "algo" entre ellos, sabía que ella igual lo sentía, pero sentía pánico del momento en que ella descubriera la verdad sobre él

-_uuuuuffffff que hacer. ¿debería decirle la verdad y ofrecerle mi ayuda, dejar que las cosas sigan como hasta ahora, o hacer algo con respecto a lo que pasa entre ambos y dejar que las cosas fluyan naturalmente?-_

-Rick….Richard! ¿sucede algo?- le preguntó Kate al verlo tan concentrado en sus pensamientos.

- nop, nada, ¿nos vamos? -

-creo que debemos partir por arrendar un automóvil.-

-claro, así nos sentiremos como en casa.-

Luego de un almuerzo liviano en el restaurant del hotel se dirigieron a la dirección que Rick había encontrado, pero cuando preguntaron por Robert Morris este había abandonado el hotel el día anterior, y al tratar de conseguir alguna información sobre su paradero uno de los empleados les comentó que en los días que estuvo en el hotel se le veía siempre asustado, como si se ocultara de alguien y que se conectaba varias veces al día desde uno de los computadores del hotel, luego de mostrarles el lugar donde se realizaban las conexiones destacando que siempre usaba el mismo equipo se retiro. Rick se instalo y rápidamente comenzó a teclear durante un rato hasta que encontró lo que buscaba,

-lo sabía!, siempre cometen el mismo error, creen que basta con borrar el historial, pero basta con saber buscar y… "voilá"! aquí están las conexiones de los últimos 5 días, y….vemos las que tengan relación con páginas de Nueva York….y….que se repitan…YA!, lo tenemos, se comunicaba con …ups' ¿esta es una de las fabricas que trabajan con Nature Food o me equivoco?- preguntó haciendo un gesto a Kate para que se acercara a la pantalla.

-si lo es, así que de eso va todo, nos dejaron sin testigo seguramente pagándole una buena suma de dinero, Robert era sólo un empleado por lo que tentarlo con una buena cifra debe haber sido algo sencillo- exclamó frustrada Kate.

-pero no está todo dicho, mire, aquí aparece una dirección de correo, podemos tratar de contactarnos con Robert y ver si aún podemos convencerlo de hacer lo correcto… no perdamos la esperanza- y rápidamente Rick tecleo un mensaje y envió el correo.

-No sabía que era un experto en tecnología Rick - dijo una sorprendida Kate al verlo teclear veloz en el equipo.

-oh créame, hay muchas cosas que no sabe de mí.- y de pronto se puso un poco más serio al pensar que eso era terriblemente cierto.

-ok, ahora sólo nos queda esperar y cruzar los dedos para que se comunique con nosotros…

-Rick, eso no será nada fácil, y ¿si no nos contesta?-

- no se preocupe, lo hará, le ofrecí un cincuenta por ciento más de lo que sea que le hayan ofrecido ellos.-

-¡que hizo qué? Y de donde se supone que vamos a sacar ese dinero Rick, está loco?

-no se preocupe, no creo que sea necesario, sólo es un anzuelo para atraerlo.-

Luego de esto, y en vista que sólo podían esperar que Robert se comunicara con ellos, se decidieron a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, acabaron paseando por la playa, disfrutando de una tarde cálida y distendida. Cenaron en un restaurant sencillo con vista al mar charlando animadamente de una y mil cosas….de pronto se encontraron disfrutando del silencio entre ambos, sólo mirándose, era como sí pudieran comunicarse, sólo con mirarse y se atrevieran a decir lo que ambos sentían y no eran capaces de expresar en palabras.

No era muy tarde cuando volvieron a la habitación, de hecho no tenían sueño así que buscaron una película en la televisión y se entretuvieron un par de horas, cuando acabó, Kate se encontraba recostada sobre el hombro de Rick quien había puesto su brazo por sobre sus hombros atrayéndola sutilmente a él, al ser consciente de la situación ella se puso de pie rápidamente y trato de irse balbuceando un hasta mañana, pero Rick fue más rápido, se paró, la tomó del brazo y se acerco hasta quedar a centímetros de su cara, ya no podía seguir ignorando lo que sentía, y al mirarla a los ojos supo que ella sentía lo mismo, levantó su otra mano y apenas rozó con la yema de sus dedos la mejilla de Kate sintiendo cómo ella se estremecía ante la caricia.

-Rick, por favor….- balbuceo ella muy bajito, tanto que él estando tan cerca apenas la oyó.

-¿por favor qué?, ¿quieres que me detenga?, pídeme que lo haga y lo haré Kate, tú decides….- le contestó en un susurro ronco y muy sensual al tiempo que juntaba su frente con la de ella….

**Ups', creo que los acabo de poner en una situación límite, sé que es malo dejar el capítulo justo en este momento, pero necesito tiempo para decidir lo que viene ahora….**


	10. Chapter 10

…**eeeehhhhhh, bien, supongo que no tenía cómo escapar de este capítulo, creo que cambia el rating a M, no sé, si seré capaz de cumplir con sus expectativas, ni siquiera estoy muy segura que sea M, pero bueno...siéntanse con la libertad de sugerir cambios, o, no sé, lo que quieran, cada opinión es bienvenida y me ayudará a mejorar ;) iba a subirlo ayer Talassan, pero la página no funcionaba, aqui está asi que estamos a mano. ;)**

No supieron cómo se encontraron besándose con ansia y desesperación, fue como si toda la paciencia y autocontrol que habían tenido se evaporara de golpe, se abrazaban, se acariciaban, era como si ambos no supieran que hacer con sus manos… sin darse cuenta se dirigieron a la habitación de Kate, avanzaron a trompicones hasta llegar junto a la cama, entonces se separaron para tomar aire y Kate dijo casi en un susurro:

.eso es una locura Rick-

-lo sé-

fue todo lo que él pudo decir antes de tomar un mechón de cabello que le caía en la cara y enredarlo detrás de la oreja de Kate al tiempo que acercaba de nuevo sus labios a los de ella y le besaba suavemente mientras desabrochaba los botones de su blusa con extrema lentitud.

Ella hizo lo mismo con su camisa y acaricio levemente su pecho mientras mantenían sus frentes unidas escuchando la respiración agitada de ambos, ambas prendas acabaron en el suelo al tiempo que Rick la recostaba suavemente en la cama sin dejar ni por un minuto que sus labios se separaran.

Acarició sus pechos por sobre el sujetador disfrutando los gemidos y suspiros que salían de labios de kate al tiempo que ella recorría su pecho con sus manos bajando hasta el borde de su pantalón y deslizando luego sus uñas por su espalda ascendiendo hasta su nuca donde lo acercó aún más a ella besándolo apasionadamente.

Se dejaron llevar por la pasión del momento, él hábilmente metió la mano por la espalda de Kate desabrochando el sujetador y luego le acarició desde los hombros hasta retirarlo y arrojarlo a algún lado por ahí, para luego acariciarla de nuevo desde la clavícula hasta su mano y volver a subir para descender suavemente hasta su pecho, lo volvió loco el gemido que salió de los labios de Kate y que fue ahogado en su boca….

-oh kate… eres… eres increíble, pero…debo preguntarlo… ¿estás segura de esto?- le pregunto entre besos y jadeos.

-ahhh Rick…no sé lo que me has hecho, pero…sólo quiero estar contigo… le contestó al tiempo que lo volvía a besar con intensidad.

Descendió luego sus labios hasta el cuello de ella dejando húmedos besos en el camino, disfrutando de su aroma que simplemente lo volvía loco, los gemidos y suspiros de Kate eran más de lo que podía aguantar, sentía que quería estar para siempre así, beso y acaricio sus pechos hasta sentirla arquearse de placer debajo de él.

Siguió besándola, bajando por su abdomen, se detuvo un rato en su ombligo, rodeándolo con su lengua y desparramando besos ahí, hasta llegar a la cintura de sus pantalones, se detuvo un segundo cerrando fuertemente los ojos, pensando si era ese el momento de detenerse, pero entonces la mano de kate descendió hasta su pantalón y desabrochó el cinturón y Rick supo que no se detendrían, que ya no podrían hacerlo, y desabrocho el pantalón de Kate deslizándolo luego por las piernas de ella dejando de paso una suave caricia a lo largo de ellas.

Fue el turno de Kate de quitar el cinturón y desabrochar el pantalón de Rick, él la detuvo y se lo quito junto con sus bóxers dejando ver lo preparado que estaba y quitó luego la última prenda de ella para continuar recorriéndola con besos y caricias.

Subió hasta su ombligo donde jugueteó con su lengua sintiéndola estremecer, ella sólo acariciaba su cabello apretándolo más a su cuerpo, al tiempo que se arqueaba buscando más contacto.

Rick continúo su ascenso hasta llegar a sus pechos, a los que atendió con esmero, provocando los gemidos de Kate, luego subió por su cuello hasta volver a besar sus labios apasionadamente al tiempo que se movía suavemente aumentando así la fricción entre sus cuerpos, se apoyo en sus codos para quedar frente a ella, sólo los separaban unos centímetros, la miro a los ojos, hundiéndose en la pasión que estos reflejaban al tiempo que ella le acarició el cabello y disfruto del azul ahora oscuro que reflejaban los de él, Rick deslizó una vez más sus dedos por el rostro de ella, acariciándola casi reverente, tratando de expresar con gestos y caricias todo lo que sentía en este momento, volvió a besarla.

-Rick….por favor…- le pidió Kate moviéndose contra su cuerpo.

Lentamente se fundieron en uno sólo, en la habitación sólo se oían los gemidos y suspiros de ambos hasta que alcanzaron el clímax casi al mismo tiempo.

Se amaron de una forma dulce y apasionada, una entrega total que les dejo exhaustos y felices, se durmieron abrazados un rato después, con una sonrisa en los labios.

La suave luz del amanecer se colaba por la ventana, Rick fue el primero en despertar y una gran sonrisa se instalo en su cara al verla dormir con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho y apenas cubierta sólo por la sábana, deslizó suavemente un dedo por su rostro, apenas rozándolo, y volvió a sonreír al ver el gesto de ella, frunciendo la nariz de un modo simplemente tierno, siguió con su dedo ahora bajando por la espalda y al volver a subir ella abrió lentamente los ojos y lo miró.

-Hey- le dijo con una sonrisa y sus ojos cargados de sueño.

-Hey ¿cómo dormiste?- preguntó Rick sin dejar de acariciar su espalda.

-maravillosamente - mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro y deslizaba un dedo por el pecho de Rick.

-¿estás bien?, digo, ¿no estás…arrepentida?- preguntó con miedo a oír la respuesta un nervioso Rick.

-¿cómo podría estarlo Rick? O ¿acaso lo estás tú?- le contesto Kate levantándose un poco para mirarlo de frente.

-Claro que no- dijo él apoyándose en el respaldo- es sólo que… ¿qué sigue ahora?-

-Rick, no tiene caso negar lo que paso, ambos lo deseábamos y ya está, ahora… no sé cómo sigue esto, pero si tengo claro que no me arrepiento, y de verdad fue maravilloso - dijo Kate besándolo una vez más.

-Bien, que sepas que para mí fue muy importante y estoy dispuesto a tomar lo que quieras darme- le dijo Rick al tiempo que tomaba su cara con ambas manos y dejaba un apasionado beso en sus labios- no te voy a presionar-

-y ahora ¿pedimos el desayuno? La verdad es que muero de hambre- dijo él moviendo las cejas.

-pídelo tú, me daré una ducha mientras tanto.

-¿no quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó juguetón.

-¿y quién recibirá el desayuno?- le contesto ella siguiéndole el juego desde la puerta del baño al tiempo que le tiraba un beso con la mano.

**Bien, helo aquí, espero no haber defraudado, hice mi mejor esfuerzo, siento si no fue como lo esperaban, sé que no es muy largo, pero no quise mezclar algo tan bonito con nada más, nuevamente, espero les haya gustado, háganme saber su opinión.-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Muchas gracias a quienes siguen esta historia y más aún a quienes se toman unos minutos para comentar, y…..no puedo dejar de hacerlo, Mil gracias a una persona muy especial, a alguien que me ha ayudado desinteresa y generosamente, mi mentora en esta aventura de los fics, porque sin tu apoyo el primero hubiese sido el último Un abrazote gigante y de nuevo gracias, tu sabes que es para ti.. Espero les guste el capítulo.**

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, no tenían ni una nueva pista, nada en el correo tampoco, Rick revisaba cada cinco minutos. Kate estaba poniéndose nerviosa, no podían perder más tiempo buscando a Morris, y para colmo Meredith le llamaba con consultas sobre el caso estresándola aún más.

-Rick ¿crees que logremos algo?

-Mmmmm quiero creer que sí, pero, no lo sé, si en verdad quisiera contactarse con nosotros ya lo habr…. EY, espera… Bien! Acaba de entrar un correo….- se inclinó sobre el teclado abriendo el mensaje rápidamente –

-Aquí está, lo tenemos,

-¿qué dice? Por favor Rick-

-pide que lo dejemos en paz, dice textualmente - "_ya me han alejado de mi ciudad, de mi trabajo, ¿qué más quieren de mí, por favor, déjenme en paz, ya prometí no declarar ni meterme en más problemas"_. –

- Wow, entonces ¿no es por dinero?, este tipo suena asustado, Kate, esto de verdad no me gusta.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? - preguntó ella.

-dame cinco minutos por favor.- dijo Rick al tiempo que se dirigía a habitación.

Una vez allí realizó un par de llamadas y al cabo de unos minutos volvió con una dirección.

-ya está, tengo la dirección de Robert Morris, o por lo menos de donde envió este correo esta mañana, dijo un orgulloso Rick al tiempo que mostraba un papel con una dirección en él.

-en algún momento me vas a hablar de estos contactos tuyos Rick- le dijo ella mirándolo fijamente al tiempo que arrugaba un poco la frente.

-Ey, un chofer conoce mucha gente, no te imaginas cuánta. ¿Nos vamos?- le dijo al tiempo que abría la puerta.

Al cabo de poco más de media hora llegaron a la dirección que Rick consiguió, eran unos edificios de departamentos de bastante mal aspecto, Rick le pidió que se quedara en el auto.

-Tal vez es mejor que no te vea Kate o podría negarse a hablar, déjame intentarlo ¿sí?-

Ella no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero tuvo que reconocer que él tenía razón, y de mala gana se quedó en el auto.

Rick busco el departamento y tocó a la puerta.

-¿sí?- Preguntó un hombre abriendo un poco la puerta pero aún con la cadena puesta.-

-¿Robert Morris?, buenas tardes, ¿podría hablar un minuto con usted?

-¿sobre qué?- preguntó nervioso el hombre sin abrir más la puerta.

-¿me permite pasar?, por favor, no le quitaré más de cinco minutos.-

Morris le miro fijamente y al fin abrió la puerta mirando a todos lados nerviosamente antes de volver a cerrarla.

-Bien, usted dirá-

- verá, vengo de parte de la señorita Katherine Beckett, ella nec….

-POR FAVOR, DÉJENME EN PAZ! Ya no soporto más, déjenme en paz- pidió tomándose la cabeza al tiempo que comenzaba a pasear por la habitación-

-Calma por favor, sólo queremos saber qué es lo que sucedió, ¿Por qué huyo?-

-¿Porqué? Le diré porqué, ¿ve esta foto?- le dijo al tiempo que sacaba una foto de su billetera y se la mostraba a Rick - son mi mujer y mis mellizos, Tim y Annie, tienen dos años, hace una semana recibí un llamado diciendo que si no quería que nada malo les pasara a ellos desapareciera de Nueva York hasta que ese maldito juicio terminara, maldición! Son mis hijos, son sólo unos bebés! ¿qué podía hacer? ¿acaso usted no haría lo mismo? ¿tiene hijos?- preguntó con angustia.

-no, no tengo, cálmese, lo entiendo…- y en ese momento tocaron a la puerta. Morris se puso aún más nervioso y miró a Rick sin saber bien qué hacer.

-¿Rick? ¿estás ahí? - se oyó del otro lado

-Es ella, es Kate, puede abrir tranquilo- le dijo Rick a Morris

- Debí suponer que ella estaba detrás de esto- dijo el hombre con fastidio dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Una vez dentro los tres, el hombre les contó con detalles sobre la llamada, las amenazas y cómo le depositaron en su cuenta una considerable cantidad de dinero y las instrucciones para que se trasladara a Miami sin su familia para así tenerle controlado.

-Pero que miserables!- exclamó Kate indignada, por lo mismo es que debemos seguir adelante, no podemos dejar que este tipo de gente se salga con la suya.

-Tienen a mi familia! ¿qué quiere que haga?, no puedo permitir que algo malo les pase.

Estuvieron conversando durante un rato, el hombre simplemente no estaba dispuesto a involucrarse en nada, tenía terror de poner en riesgo a su familia, Kate considero cruel seguir presionándolo y se despidió, no sin antes pedirle que les permitiese seguir en contacto.

Una vez en el auto se recostó en el asiento del copiloto y cerró los ojos con frustración.

-¿qué vamos a hacer ahora Rick?, sin él nuestro caso pierde la mitad del peso.

-Lo que tenemos que hacer es ver cómo aseguramos la seguridad de su familia…déjame pensar…

-¿no me dirás que también tienes un contacto que nos ayude en esto verdad?- preguntó entre curiosa, divertida y esperanzada Kate.

-¿te molestaría?- le preguntó él alzando una ceja.

-¿en serio?- esta vez ya estaba en serio sorprendida.

- bueno, no sé si podrán ayudarme, pero tengo un amigo en la 12°comisaría de NY y… pues, tal vez podría comentarle lo que pasa y ver qué me dice…

-Rick…eres genial! - y puso ambas manos en su rostro estampando un fugaz beso en sus labios al tiempo que sonreía.

Una vez en el hotel Rick llamó a su amigo de la comisaría y le puso al tanto de lo que pasaba, este no se mostró muy dispuesto a ayudarle ya que al no haber una denuncia ni mucho menos pruebas de las supuestas amenazas no era mucho lo que podía hacer, pero luego de un rato de "las dotes persuasivas de Richard Castle" le dijo que iba a ver de qué forma le podía ayudar.

-ok, está todo bien, Javi se hará cargo de ver qué podemos hacer en cuanto lleguemos a NY.-

le dijo a Kate saliendo de su habitación donde se había encerrado para poder conversar más tranquilo, como suponía, la ayuda no era "desinteresada", le toco negociar por un mes entero su ferrari, este era la debilidad de Javier Espósito, su amigo desde la juventud.

-y bien, ¿ahora qué haremos?, Javier no me tendrá noticias hasta mañana, o sea, nos queda un día más en Miami.- dijo Rick dejándose caer en el sillón.

-bueno, ya es tarde, podríamos…salir a dar una vuelta…ir a comer…- dijo Kate distraída sentándose a su lado.

-o….podríamos…quedarnos aquí… pedir que nos suban algo a la habitación…- dijo él alzando repetidas veces las cejas y acercándose lentamente para besarla, kate correspondió al beso y pronto se encontraron besándose apasionadamente, Rick la recostó en el sillón y cuando sus manos se dirigían a los botones de su blusa fueron interrumpidos por el celular de kate.

-no contestes…- dijo Rick en un susurro sobre sus labios-

-no puedo, podría ser importante - dijo ella apartándose para tomar el aparato de la mesita.

Ambos se pusieron serios cuando vieron la cara de Josh en la pantalla, ella se levanto para salir a la terraza y Rick se recostó en el sillón llevándose una mano a la cara suspirando contrariado.

Unos minutos después Kate volvió a la habitación, venía seria y distante.

-¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Rick.

-no, Rick, esto no está bien, no puedo hacerle esto.

-¿estás arrepentida? - pregunto apesadumbrado.

-No lo sé Rick, esto que nos paso fue maravilloso, pero yo no soy así, no traiciono a la gente y es lo que estoy haciendo con Josh y él no se lo merece-

Rick suspiró reclinándose en el respaldo del sillón, luchando con las ganas de decirle que se merecía eso y más, decirle que él la engañaba con "su amiga", decirle que estaba maquinando en su contra en el caso, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo, en cambio, se levantó, se acerco lentamente y tomándola de ambos brazos le dio un suave beso en los labios, aparto un mechón que caía en su cara poniéndolo detrás de su oreja

-dije que no te iba a presionar, y aunque me duela, no lo haré, buenas noches Kate, descansa- y se fue a su habitación.

Ella se quedo ahí de pie, una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla, lo vio cerrar la puerta, suspiro y dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Un par de horas después ambos miraban al techo sin poder dormir.

**Bien, espero les siga gustando, yo también muero por desenmascarar a ese patán de Josh, les prometo que ya no queda mucho para eso.-**


	12. Chapter 12

Ambos estaban felices, Espo' había llamado hace un rato informando que había trasladado a la mujer y los hijos de Robert a un piso franco y no sólo eso, les había puesto protección.

-Rick, ¿cómo puedo agradecer esto que has hecho?, eres….increíble- y se arrojo a sus brazos besándole apasionadamente.

-¿en serio debo responder a eso?! Porque sabes que tengo un par de ideas al respecto- dijo él con una sonrisa y ese movimiento de cejas que a ella tanto le gustaba, al tiempo que la apretaba contra su cuerpo besándola con intensidad.

- Rick, en serio, ¿cómo es que un chofer puede tener este tipo de contactos?- preguntó con curiosidad, pero sin separarse del abrazo.

Rick la miro poniéndose serio al tiempo que tragaba saliva, pero justo en ese momento, sonó el teléfono.

"_uffff, salvado por la campana"_ –pensó Rick aliviado.

La llamada era de Morris, contando que su esposa le había llamado y que ahora que todo estaba bien estaba más que dispuesto a seguir adelante con su testimonio, que volvería con ellos a NY y les entregaría las pruebas que necesitaban, que tenía copias de todo lo que les había entregado a quienes le amenazaban ya que las había guardado por su seguridad.

-bien, creo que todo se está componiendo ¿no?- dijo ella con un brillo en los ojos.

-si, pero eso quiere decir que…volveremos a NY, y… ¿qué pasará con nosotros Kate?, no puedo evitar preguntar, - dijo Rick mirándola con intensidad.

- Rick, en este momento no sé qué pasará, pero… sé que lo que siento por ti es real, necesito tiempo… para hablar con Josh, pero… ahora mismo necesito concentrarme en este juicio, lo siento…prometo que todo esto se resolverá, sólo dame tiempo- le dijo mirándolo seriamente.

- bueno, pero…tal vez podrías dejarme recordar lo que me espera cuando todo esto pase ¿no crees?- y la tomo de la cintura y con la otra mano en su nuca la atrajo hacia si besándola de nuevo-

- el avión no sale hasta dentro de tres horas- dijo Rick interrumpiendo el beso.

Ella estaba confundida, es cierto, pero también estaba sintiendo cosas demasiado profundas por Rick así que no pudo ni quiso resistirse a esa especie de despedida de Miami, hicieron el amor disfrutándose lentamente, luego se ducharon juntos y prepararon sus cosas para ir por Robert y partir al aeropuerto, y volver de una vez a NY, a sus vidas, con todo lo que eso conllevaba.

El viaje no tuvo contratiempos y al llegar Kate le pidió que la llevara directo a su oficina, aún podía avanzar un poco.

Trabajó hasta muy tarde recopilando, revisando y ordenando todo lo que Robert Morris le había entregado y lo que ella había logrado reunir. Ahora se sentía confiada, llego a su loft casi de madrugada, necesitaba descansar y prepararse para los días que la esperaban, necesitaba ordenarlo todo, en el trabajo… y también en su vida, pero ahora sólo quería dormir.

-...

-¡A qué te refieres con que han desaparecido!- decía impotente James Vance golpeando la barra del bar haciendo saltar un par de vasos.

- No sé cómo pudo pasar, tenía gente vigilando la casa, pero antenoche simplemente se esfumaron, no lo entiendo- Josh estaba asustado, con la desaparición de la familia Morris no tenían cómo obligar a ese tipo a guardar silencio.

-Pues seguramente eran tan ineficientes como tú. Eres un imbécil Davidson! ¿acaso no te das cuenta que ahora todo se irá al carajo?! ¡O se te ocurre una solución pronto o estamos perdidos y ya sabes, si cae uno, caemos todos!- dijo finalmente poniéndose de pie y abandonando el lugar.

Josh se quedo pensando, necesitaba un plan B, no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a la posibilidad de dejar todo esto atrás, de llevarse una buena cantidad y comenzar de nuevo, en otro lugar. Pero ¿qué podía hacer?, la "incorruptible kate" jamás iba a dejar esto como estaba, a no ser, claro, que pudiese "convencerla" de alguna manera.

Esa mañana Kate se despertó tranquila y relajada, no había dormido mucho pero el hecho de haber recuperado el control de todo antes del juicio la tenía feliz, desayuno algo liviano, ya disfrutaría del café que Rick le llevaba a media mañana a su oficina. Cuando él llego a recogerla, le saludo con un breve beso en los labios y se dirigieron a la oficina.

Estuvo trabajando arduamente toda la mañana, a la hora de almuerzo Josh llegó a la oficina, no se habían visto desde el viaje, él se acercó y la beso apasionadamente, ella no se sintió cómoda, pero lo dejo hacer.

-Vengo a buscarte para almorzar amor- le dijo él

-Josh, estoy bastante ocupada, el juicio es en unos días y, pues, hay mucho trabajo y…- dijo ella tratando de rechazarlo sutilmente.

.Kate, mi vida, llevamos siglos sin vernos, te extraño, si hasta había pensado que nos saltáramos la parte del almuerzo y nos fuéramos a mi apartamento-

-Ehhh, creo que me quedo con el almuerzo, la verdad es que si tengo algo de hambre- dijo rápidamente tomando su chaqueta y su bolso.

-Kate por favor, escúchame, es gente en verdad poderosa, no sabes de lo que son capaces, por lo que me cuentas si fueron capaces de amenazar a un hombre imagínate lo que podrían llegar a hacerte a ti- llevaban todo el almuerzo hablando del mismo tema.

Josh se peinaba el cabello con las manos en un gesto de desesperación, ya se estaba quedando sin argumentos y no avanzaba ni un paso en su intento de convencer a Kate de no seguir adelante.

-Josh, ya hemos hablado de esto antes, parece que no me conocieras, no voy a dejar este caso, agradezco tu preocupación, pero estaré bien, lo prometo-

Decía Kate al tiempo que tomaba su mano.

-...

Kate no se sentía bien luego de la conversación con Josh en el almuerzo, mal que mal él sólo estaba preocupado por su bienestar y ella no había sido muy comprensiva, pensando en eso se dirigió a su oficina para conversar un rato.

Abrió la puerta sin golpear y… Josh estaba junto al ventanal, de espaldas a la puerta…

-_Ya lo sé señor Vance, tengo muy claro que si Kate gana este juicio nuestro trato se acaba, pero créame que he hecho cuanto está en mis manos, ¡si hasta enamore a su asistente!_, _y nada funciona… si, lo sé,… -_

Kate sintió que su mundo se caía a pedazos, recordó entonces los comentarios de Rick, el tono que usaba cuando se refería a Josh, y cómo trataba de que ella se diera cuenta, tapo su boca tratando de ahogar el gemido que se le escapó y josh se volteó mirándola fijamente….

**Ta ta ta taaaaaannnnnn bien, josh acaba de ser descubierto, ni siendo mago se escapa de esta, veremos qué sucede ahora…. Les advierto que ya va quedando poco de esta historia para alivio de muchos jajajaja ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

Kate salió corriendo por el pasillo hacia su oficina, entro, pero antes de poder cerrar la puerta Josh la empujó colándose también dentro.

-tienes que escucharme Katherine-

-¿¡qué me vas a decir!?, que no es lo que imagino?! Que no te oí hablando con James Vance sobre "su trato"? Josh ¿cómo pudiste?, íbamos a casarnos y me has traicionado!

-Kate, las cosas no son blancas o negras, también hay matices, hay otros colores….-

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?! Enamoraste a mi amiga maldición! - Kate estaba fuera de sí.

-Por favor Kate…- le dijo tomándola demasiado fuerte del brazo.

-Déjame en paz Josh. Me estás lastimando, Ya me lo decía Rick, él trato de advertirme- dijo sin pensar.

-¿qué? ¡¿Estás hablando del chofer de cuarta ese?!- ahora le toco a Josh estar molesto y confundido.

-me aclaras ¿qué tiene que ver ese chofer en esto?- insistía Josh sin soltar el brazo de Kate.

-¿¡y tú crees que tienes derecho a pedirme cuentas de algo ¡? Por favor!- y dicho esto Kate se soltó de un tirón y se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola y esperando que Josh saliera de su oficina.- y Josh, lo nuestro….lo nuestro se ha acabado.-

-Kate, piensa bien lo que haces, esta gente no está jugando, y yo tampoco lo hago- le dijo muy serio al tiempo que abandonaba la oficina.

Una vez a solas, se sentó en su sillón, apoyo los codos y puso su cara entre sus manos, sí, claro que estaba triste, pero, tampoco es que fuese el amor de su vida, ambos sabían que eso no era amor, era… costumbre, compañía, pero no amor, pero, traicionarla de esa manera, se sentía tan estúpida, cómo no pudo verlo antes, Rick si lo hizo, él trato de advertirla, y ella no lo escucho, debía hablar con él, pero ahora tenía que resolver otros asuntos.

Presionó el botón de su intercomunicador:

-Meredith, ven a mi oficina por favor.- esto tampoco iba a ser agradable.

Mientras en su oficina Josh arrojaba el marco de fotos en que salía junto a Kate contra la pared y recordaba la escena en la oficina de ella…

"¿_ya me lo decía Rick?"_

_-_¿qué rayos tenía que ver ese chofer en todo esto?, ¿acaso ese tipo sabía algo más?, ¿quién era ese tipo?, y al tiempo que pensaba se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a teclear en su computador…..un buen rato después, salió corriendo del edificio…

-...

-Rick por favor, venga a mi oficina- le llamó Kate por teléfono.

-Claro, enseguida voy, ¿estás bien?- preguntó notando inmediatamente el "venga" de parte de ella.

El notó algo extraño en su voz, pero prefirió ir a verla en persona en vez de seguir hablando por teléfono.

Cuando iba llegando vio a Meredith metiendo cosas en una caja y con cara de haber llorado, sintió un nudo en el estómago.

-…...

-¿Lo sabías verdad?, sabías que Josh estaba metido todo esto y no me lo dijiste- le dijo Kate en cuanto él cerró la puerta.

Rick la miro confundido en un principio para luego bajar la vista.

-Kate yo… traté de decírtelo, pero… no encontraba el momento…, no quería decir nada hasta no tener alguna prueba concreta.

-y mientras tanto yo como una idiota compartiendo detalles del caso ¡directamente con la contraparte Rick!- le reclamo ella alzando la voz.

-lo siento, de verdad lo siento, ¿cómo lo descubriste?-

-lo escuche hablando por teléfono con Vance, ¡si hasta está saliendo con Meredith!. Espera, ¿también sabías eso? - le miro a los ojos con una mirada tan triste y decepcionada que Rick no pudo evitar sentirse miserable.

-Kate, escúchame…-

-no puedo creerlo, Rick yo confiaba en ti, se suponía que podía confiar en ti - dijo dándole la espalda mirando por la ventana- ¿hay algo más que quieras NO decirme Richard? Dijo resaltando el "no".

-Kate, si hay algo más que debes saber- dijo Rick acercándose a ella y suspirando audiblemente.

Ella se volteó y lo miro fijamente.

-Te amo.

-Rick, este no es el momento.

-No existe un momento para esto Kate - dijo al tiempo que acariciaba el rostro de la abogada.

-Rick yo….

-Lo sé, estás confundida, pero, pase lo que pase, de esto si puedes estar segura, te amo, estas cosas no se planifican, ni se controlan, simplemente pasan y me enamoré de ti, y jamás quisiera lastimarte, perdón por no contarte lo de Josh, sé que debí hacerlo, pero no sabía si me creerías, mal que mal, es tu novio y…

-era - lo interrumpió Kate.

-¿cómo dices?-

-"Era" mi novio, no creerás que después de esto podría seguir a su lado ¿verdad?- dijo tristemente.

-yo….no sé qué decir- balbuceo Rick. Tratando de acariciar su rostro.

-por favor Richard, necesito estar sola – dijo ella apartándole suavemente la mano.

-¿estás molesta?-

-no, tal vez un poco, no lo sé Rick, necesito decantar todo esto, por favor, dame un espacio, necesito pensar.-

-…...

En cuanto cerró la puerta de la oficina de "su jefa" Rick se apoyo en la pared, cerró los ojos y suspiró vaciando sus pulmones

"_maldición Richard, porqué no le dijiste la verdad hombre"! "te va a odiar, te va a odiar, no te lo va a perdonar nunca!" _

Se paso las manos por el pelo, nervioso y angustiado y caminó hacia afuera, de verdad necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

"_eres un imbécil, en vez de estar celebrando que termino con ese idiota del noviecito, debes decirle la verdad "_.

Rick siguió con su monólogo mientras salía del edificio, casi en la puerta se encontró con josh que entraba con un paquete en la mano y ¿¡una sonrisa!? , Rick le miro algo confundido.

-Que tal "chofer" ¿ya debes saber la noticia verdad? Ahora que eres el brazo derecho de Kate, pero no te creas que te durará mucho la celebración.- le dijo con sarcasmo.

Rick solo atino a fruncir el ceño y seguir caminando fuera del edificio.

-…...

Josh entró a la oficina de Kate sin golpear siquiera, una vez frente al escritorio le dijo con voz triunfal:

-Te traje un regalo _amor_, creo que te gustara un poco de buena lectura- al tiempo que le arrojaba el paquete envuelto en papel de regalo sobre el escritorio.

Kate sólo atino a mirarlo confundida.

-¿no lo vas a abrir?, te va a encantar, o por lo menos a sorprender estoy seguro-

-Josh por favor, esto no es necesario.-

-bien, si no lo quieres abrir, lo haré yo, creo que te vendría bien un poco de lectura liviana para despejarte un poco- y rasgó bruscamente el envoltorio arrojando luego el libro casi encima de Kate quien se puso de pie rápidamente, nerviosa ante la actitud agresiva de Josh.

Kate no reconoció el título del libro, de hecho hace tiempo que no se leía nada que no fuera del trabajo, pero al leer el nombre del autor, sintió un extraño nerviosismo..

-Pero Kate, por favor, tómalo, es un regalo, ¿qué te parece?, y si lo giras y miras la contratapa, ¡WOW! pero mira nada más Richard Castle, ¿no se te hace conocido? mmmmm , se parece…. Oh, pero…. ¿no es nuestro chofercito? - y puso la foto de Rick casi tocando la cara de kate.

-y tú me dices que te engañe, que te traicioné, pues bueno, al parecer la traición está de moda esta temporada Katherine, pero, qué quieres, por lo menos yo lo hice por una buena cifra, ¿él porqué lo habrá hecho?, ¿Por reírse un rato?, ¿una apuesta con otros escritores?, ah ya sé, "inspiración para un libro sobre la ingenuidad femenina"!

Kate sintió cómo las lágrimas pugnaban por salir, pero hizo un esfuerzo supremo por aguantar, no quería darle la satisfacción de verla destrozada, alzó su rostro, inspiró profundamente y lo miro a los ojos.

-¿ya terminaste Josh? Porque tengo mucho trabajo, tengo que ganar un juicio.

-Te dejo el libro, puedes pedirle que te lo dedique, o que te lo autografíe ¿no? Y Kate… cuídate, en serio - y salió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**...si, ya sé, yo también quiero matar a josh…. Oh, pero si es mi historia, en una de esas, me saco las ganas jajajaja, espero les guste este capi', y chicas, por fis' comenten, sugieran, en fin, siéntanse con toda la libertad de expresar sus opiniones, y si es contra Josh… mejor aún jijiji.**


	14. Chapter 14

**14**.-

Kate no sabía qué pensar, se sentía destrozada, ¿en serio esto estaba pasando?, ¿realmente de pronto todos a su alrededor le habían traicionado?, trataba de no llorar, pero simplemente sentía las lágrimas correr libres por su rostro, y era en Rick en quién pensaba en este momento, era él quién le dolía, cuando ya no pudo más un fuerte sollozo sacudió sus hombros y escondió el rostro en las manos apoyada en el escritorio, se dejo llevar por las lágrimas unos minutos más y luego se levantó, tomo un pañuelo y suspirando se secó la cara.

A meredith simplemente le había pedido que desocupara el escritorio, al ser contratación de la firma no estaba en sus manos el despedirla, pero si podía pedir que fuese reubicada y que le enviaran otra asistente.

Lo de Josh, es verdad que dolía, pero como que a la larga, no la sorprendía del todo, siempre fue un hombre ambicioso y arribista, era de esperar que se jugara por el mejor postor.

Pero Rick, él parecía diferente, recordó los momentos que habían vivido, la forma en que lentamente él fue haciéndose imprescindible para ella, los cafés de la mañana, las risas, el cómo la protegía, en tan poco tiempo se hizo tan importante, y ahora…dolía tanto.

Cuando sentía que otra lágrima estaba a punto de brotar, sintió tocar la puerta….

-…

Por otro lado, Rick tenía su propia discusión interna.

"_ok, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?…no, mejor no, ¿Qué podría pasar? Bueno, seguramente se va a molestar, de hecho ¡SE VA A MOLESTAR!, pero estoy seguro que me escuchará, le explicaré lo de mi bloqueo, la idea del chofer, la ayuda de mi amigo y cómo poco a poco fue naciendo este sentimiento, si, eso haré, ¡vamos Rick! Verás cómo todo se arregla"!._

Y se dirigió a la oficina de Kate decidido a poner fin a la mentira….

-…

Rick entró con una sonrisa en los labios, pero en cuanto vio la cara de kate supo que algo no estaba bien, y entonces lo vio, en la esquina del escritorio, y recordó el cruce que había tenido hace un rato con Josh en la puerta del edificio, el paquete que este llevaba en la mano y lo que le había dicho -"_no te creas que te durará mucho la celebración"-_….

Ahí estaba, su último libro, estaba boca abajo y podía verse claramente su cara en la contratapa, sonriente, Rick sintió una punzada en el pecho y supo que había esperado demasiado.

-Kate, por favor, escúchame….yo…. trate de decírtelo…. Nunca quise… - balbuceaba Rick nervioso, tratando de armar una frase coherente.

-¡¿nunca quisiste qué Richard?!, ¿nunca quisiste reírte de mí?, ¿o nunca quisiste enamorarme? ¿Es eso verdad?, ¡no estaba en tus planes que esta tonta se enamorara de ti! –

-Kate, lo siento, yo…. Estaba bloqueado y…se me ocurrió esta idea…

Y entonces se sintió el sonido de una bofetada.

El sonido debió oírse hasta afuera, pero no fue lo más doloroso, aún cuando de verdad le dolió, pero el mayor dolor fue ver la cara de Katherine, ver esos bellos ojos que amaba y que le iluminaban el día llenos de lágrimas, de dolor, de decepción, y saber que era él el responsable de eso, ese fue el mayor dolor.

-Vete - fue todo lo que dijo con la voz a punto de quebrarse.

-Por favor escúchame – suplicó él.

-Vete! Ahora!, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida – y esa mirada de tanto dolor se cambió ahora por rabia, y se dio la vuelta, apoyándose con ambas manos en su escritorio.

-Por favor vete –

Y Rick no tuvo más remedio que dirigirse a la puerta, pero antes de cerrarla volteó y le dijo:

-sé que no tengo derecho alguno….pero…si sólo….

Y entonces ella agachó la cabeza y él supo que estaba llorando.

-Por favor, sólo vete ya – dijo con la voz quebrada.

Y Rick simplemente cerró la puerta sintiéndose morir por ser el causante de ese dolor y también por sentir que la había perdido para siempre.

-….

El resto de la tarde fue una tortura para Kate, por más que trato de concentrarse en el caso, la verdad es que su mente estaba en cualquier parte. Aún así se obligo a terminar un par de asuntos que necesitaba cuánto antes, al acabar ya estaba anocheciendo, tomó el teléfono para llamar a Rick y entonces recordó que ya no estaba a su lado, suspiró y tomó su bolso pensando que tendría que tomar un taxi, pero debía ir hasta el auto para sacar unos documentos que había dejado ahí esa mañana.

No quedaban muchos autos en el estacionamiento a esa hora, fue derecho a una de las puertas de atrás para sacar la carpeta, cuando se agachó dentro del vehículo sintió una mano que la rodeaba por la cintura y otra que acercaba un paño a su cara, y fue lo último de lo que fue consciente….

**Sé que es muy cortito, pero no quise enredar este momento con nada más, a cambio prometo que actualizaré dentro del fin de semana, espero que no me odien demasiado, pero esta escena es de lo poco que tenía claro desde que se me ocurrió la idea, ya saben, se reciben sugerencias... ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola a todas, ante todo, mil gracias a quienes me han apoyado en esta historia, a mi "editora" (tú sabes quién) ¡eres lo mejor!, a quien aparece como "guest" (por eso no te pude responder) y a todas ustedes, mil gracias, es lo mejor de escribir fics, el saber que a alguien le gusta lo que escribo. Sin más, aquí vamos, espero no defraudar…**

Cuando abrió los ojos sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, trato de centrar la vista y reconocer donde se encontraba, se concentró y al ordenar sus ideas un poco, recordó que estaba en su auto…..y esa mano que le asfixiaba… sus ojos se abrieron en un gesto de terror al recordar lo que había pasado y trato de moverse, pero entonces vio que estaba atada de manos y pies tirada en una cama de algún lugar desconocido….trato de mantener la calma y pensar, pero la verdad es que sentía su corazón latiendo como si quisiera escapar del pecho, respiraba agitadamente.

No sabía cuánto rato llevaba ahí cuando al fin se abrió la puerta de la habitación y lo que vio la dejo sin aliento…

-¿tú?-

Preguntó sin reflejar mucha sorpresa, lo que había en su voz era más bien decepción y tristeza.

-Katherine…Katherine, nunca has tenido ojo para los negocios ¿verdad?, nunca supiste entender que hay que "aspirar a más", claro, con mami y papi asegurándote la vida nunca tuviste que pensar en asegurar tu mañana ¿no?- la miro con una sonrisa sarcástica al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama, a los pies de Kate - lástima que no todos nacemos en cuna de oro, algunos debemos esforzarnos un poco más para surgir, para "ser alguien".- le dijo al tiempo que hacía un gesto de "comillas" con los dedos de ambas manos.

-Josh por favor, ¿Qué pretendes con esto?-

-que recapacites, sólo eso, ¿a ti qué diablos te afecta todo esto?, ¿porqué no puedes simplemente dejarlo pasar Kate? ¡MALDICIÓN KATHERINE! ¿¡TIENES QUE SER SIEMPRE TAN CORRECTA!? –

-¿piensas matarme? - preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

-¡por supuesto que no, por Dios! - exclamó horrorizado.- ¿por quién me tomas? - le dijo al tiempo que se puso de pie y comenzó a pasear por la habitación- sólo necesito ganar un poco de tiempo, necesito hacer un último intento por convencerte de quitarte de en medio, además, créeme o no, pero yo si te quería Kate, si quería estar contigo.-

Kate sólo le miro con decepción, dolor, rabia, todo en una sola mirada, y Josh supo verlo en sus ojos. Y le dolió, se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta…

-en un rato te traeré algo de comer-

-y ¿me vas a dejar aquí amarrada?- le preguntó cortante.

-lo siento, es necesario, por ahora- y cerró la puerta al salir.

-….

Rick llevaba ya media botella de wisky, y no tenía mucha intensión de parar.

-_Eres un imbécil Richard Castle un completo idiota!, cuando al fin se te cruza en el camino una mujer que si vale la pena vas y lo arruinas todo! "Inspiración"….valla que te inspiraste ¿eh? Tanto te inspiraste que sólo conseguiste hacer sufrir a la única mujer que ha hecho latir tu corazón. Y ahora te has vuelto un cobarde, sabes que deberías llamarla… y eso es precisamente lo que vas a hacer en este momento_!-

Y tomó el teléfono, marcó y espero…..nada…. volvió a intentar un par de veces más, y al no obtener respuesta se dejó caer en el sillón, con la botella en una mano y un vaso en la otra, destrozado.

-…

Kate sintió vibrar su bolso, era su celular, Josh seguramente no había pensado en sacarlo, lo buscó con la mirada y lo vio en un rincón de la habitación, al estar atada con las manos en la espalda no iba a ser fácil moverse, pero debía intentarlo. Al tercer intento logró ponerse de pie y a saltos llegar al rincón donde estaba tirado, se deslizó por la pared para quedar sentada en el suelo, al lado de su bolso, como pudo lo abrió y logró sacar el celular, ya hace rato que había dejado de sonar, con un tremendo esfuerzo se puso de pie de nuevo y volvió a la cama, no quería arriesgarse a que Josh volviera y se lo quitara, era su única opción de obtener ayuda, al vivir sola nadie la extrañaría esa noche, sus padres estaban de viaje. Y en el trabajo, Meredith ya no era su asistente, Rick ya no era su chofer, en fin, la única opción era el celular. Sintió pasos que se acercaban y lo más rápido que pudo escondió el teléfono en la parte trasera de su pantalón.

Josh le dejo una bandeja con algo de comida en una mesita junto a la cama.

-¿y cómo pretendes que coma algo con las manos atadas?- le preguntó ella con calma.

- ¿prometes que no intentarás nada?- le contestó

-¿y que podría intentar?, a no ser claro, una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo contigo- le dijo sarcásticamente- no creo que tenga mucha opción ¿no?-

-está bien, pero me quedaré aquí en la habitación-.

Y una vez que la desató ella comió un par de bocados, se bebió el refresco y justo cuando él se preparaba para volver a atarla ella se volteó…

-necesito ir al baño- le dijo rápidamente, tratando de que no se le notara la ansiedad.

-tienes dos minutos- le dijo él al tiempo que le desataba los pies y la acompañaba al baño junto a la habitación.

Una vez dentro tomó el celular, sus manos temblaban demasiado, lo más rápido que pudo marcó el número de Rick, pero este no le contestó, Josh al otro lado de la puerta comenzó a golpear exigiendo que se diera prisa, tecleó entonces un mensaje y apretó enviar…

-…

Rick abrió los ojos con esfuerzo, sentía que tenía la cabeza en una prensa, era el precio por la cantidad de wisky de anoche…poco a poco logró enfocar la mirada, tomo casi por reflejo su móvil que estaba tirado a su lado en el sillón, vio un mensaje, lo abrió y en un segundo se sintió totalmente lúcido y alerta, marcó de vuelta y al no obtener respuesta, salió corriendo como loco de su departamento.

Entró en la comisaría corriendo desesperado, chocó con un par de agentes que se dirigían al ascensor…

-Espo', Espo' maldición ¿Dónde estás?-

-Ey amigo, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? Cálmate…-

-No puedo, necesito tu ayuda, es Kate, necesito que la encuentres…- le reclamó desesperado al tiempo que le tomaba del brazo casi sacudiéndole.

-ok, ok, ¿qué tal si partimos por el principio y me cuentas de qué va esto?, no te entiendo hombre, ¿apenas están juntos y ya la perdiste?- dijo tratando de soltar una broma.

-mira- le dijo al tiempo que le tendía su móvil, enseñándole el mensaje de Kate- y no estamos juntos-.

"_necesito ayuda, Josh me tiene secuestrada, no sé donde estoy, activé mi GPS"_

-¡Pero hombre! Ahora si necesito que me expliques!- dijo Espósito sentándose en su escritorio.

Rick resumió todo lo mejor que pudo rogándole a su amigo que se diera prisa, el mensaje aparecía enviado a las 23:50 de anoche, ya eran las 07:30 de la mañana, eran muchas horas, Espo' buscó a su compañero Kevin Ryan, que era el experto en tecnología para que rastreara el GPS de Kate.

Rick sentía que se volvería loco de la preocupación, de la impotencia, si ese desgraciado le había hecho algo a Kate lo mataría con sus propias manos. Ella le había llamado a Él, había buscado su ayuda, no pudo dejar de pensar en eso, y sintió algo de consuelo.

Sólo bastaron un par de minutos para que Ryan saltara con una dirección escrita en un papel, la señal era fuerte y clara, ambos policías tomaron sus armas, sus chaquetas y partieron al ascensor seguidos por Rick que les había dicho que bajo ningún motivo se iba a quedar ahí esperando, él iría con ellos.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación esa, Kate se despertaba totalmente entumecida, quiso moverse y sintió cómo cada músculo de su cuerpo le reclamaba por la incómoda postura en que había pasado la noche, sintió vibrar su celular, trató de mirar quién era, pero atada como estaba le resultaba imposible, no quiso arriesgarse a que Josh entrara y lo encontrara así que volvió a guardarlo en su pantalón, estaba desesperada por salir de ahí, no sentía miedo, por lo menos no de Josh, era un ambicioso y un patán, pero no podía imaginarlo como alguien capaz de hacerle daño, claro que no podía decir lo mismo de los tipos con los que se había involucrado. Como pudo se acercó a la ventana, se veía un barrio de las afueras, pero no le resultaba conocido, volvió a sentarse en la cama preguntándose por qué Rick no le había cogido la llamada ni contestado el mensaje, claro que las cosas no habían acabado bien entre ellos el día anterior, pero él jamás…. No… no quiso seguir pensando en él.

Josh entró entonces con una bandeja con el desayuno.

-Buenos días, ¿cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó al tiempo que la desataba para que pudiera desayunar.

-¿Estás de broma?, cómo se supone que me encuentre, Josh ¿estás consciente que te has metido en un lio verdad?, déjame salir de aquí y prometo que no presentaré cargos.- dijo tratando de razonar con él mientras masajeaba sus adoloridas muñecas.

-Katherine, sabes que eso no pasará, estos tipos van en serio, no están jugando, y si bien el dinero que me ofrecen es muy tentador, ahora no puedo simplemente "echar marcha atrás", aunque quisiera, estoy demasiado involucrado y no se quedaran tranquilos, prométeme que no seguirás adelante con este juicio y yo por mi parte haré lo…

Y la conversación fue abrúptamente interrumpida por el grito de ¡POLICIA DE NUEVA YORK! Y el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose de un golpe.

Espósito y Ryan entraron apuntando con sus armas luego de cerciorarse que Josh y Katherine estaban solos en la vivienda. Este último en un ataque de desesperación tomó una pistola de la parte trasera del pantalón y cogiendo a Kate de la cintura la puso frente a él apuntándole a la cabeza, al tiempo que ambos policías llegaban hasta la habitación.

-No se muevan o le vuelo la cabeza- dijo nerviosamente.

-cálmate y baja esa arma, nadie tiene porqué salir herido.- dijo Espo' severamente.

-¡Cállate!, yo soy quién da las órdenes aquí. Y ahora quiero que lentamente retrocedan, hablo en serio, usaré esta pistola a la primera provocación.-

-Josh, por favor, - gimió en un susurro Kate.

-shhhhhh, tranquila Kate, todo saldrá bien, nos iremos de aquí juntos, como siempre debió haber sido- le dijo al oído al tiempo que les indicada mediante gestos a los policías que se hicieran a un lado para salir de la habitación.- bajen sus armas, AHORA!.

Ambos obedecieron.

Josh asomó por la puerta de la recámara y Rick que se encontraba agazapado a un lado le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con un pesado adorno que había tomado de un mueble.

Luego de la confusión, Ryan y Espo' esposaron a Josh al comprobar que sólo tenía una herida cerca de la oreja y le llevaron al auto. Se acomodaron Rick y Ryan en el asiento trasero, con Josh en medio, adelante se fueron Kate y Espo´.

Rick trato de entablar conversación, pero ella se limitó a agradecerle por la ayuda para luego reclinarse en el asiento y cerrar los ojos argumentando un fuerte dolor de cabeza, él no la presionó.

Una vez en la comisaría Ryan y otro agente se llevaron a Kate hacia una salita para tomarle declaración, Rick no sabía bien qué hacer, deseaba con todo su ser quedarse, esperarla y salir de ahí juntos, pero tenía miedo a ser rechazado una vez más.

-Hombre, deja de mirarla, le harás un agujero al cristal – le dijo Espo´ al tiempo que le palmeaba el hombro – dale tiempo amigo, según lo que me has contado, está dolida y necesita espacio.

-Pues, de verdad espero que sólo sea eso, Javi, espero que pueda perdonarme algún día - dijo Rick bajando la cabeza.

Al fin pensó que su amigo tenía razón y se encamino hacia el ascensor, antes que las puertas se cerraran le dio una última mirada a Kate a través del cristal.

Al cabo de una hora de preguntas y llenar papeles Kate salió de esa oficina, lo buscó con su mirada y se sintió desamparada al no encontrarlo, en cierta forma sabía que no había sido amable con él, pero aún así esperaba que estuviera ahí, que pudieran conversar y aclararlo todo. Suspiró y salió del edificio para dirigirse a su loft.

**Bien, espero no defraudar, nunca pretendí ahondar más en el tema del secuestro, este Josh tiene muchos defectos, pero no es un criminal en toda regla, por eso también no fue difícil para los chicos detenerlo, se acabó Josh, ahora queda lo otro, que estos dos arreglen sus problemas. Creo que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, espero les guste.**

**Advertencia : probablemente el siguiente sea el último capítulo, más vale que lo acabe antes que termine cansando ¿no creen?.**

**Talassan... yo ya moví ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

…**y bueno, no hay plazo que no se cumpla…ni fic que no se termine **** …me muero de pena, no saben cómo me encariñe con esta historia, no es que tenga tantas tampoco, pero esta es especial, gracias a todas quienes me han apoyado, no saben el poder de una review, bueno, las que escriben historias si lo saben, y agradezco a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron un minuto para dejar su mensaje, y también a todos quienes leyeron. Ojalá podamos encontrarnos de nuevo pronto. GRACIAS! Espero disfruten el final.**

…Había pasado un mes… un mes eterno…Rick había acabado el libro, pero no lo había hecho llegar a su editora, no podía, para eso necesitaba…que ella lo leyera…que ella le diera el pase…ese libro era de ambos…así lo sentía él.

Luego de la discusión con Kate se había encerrado a escribir sin parar…bueno…durante el tiempo que no estaba desahogándose en el wisky. Se sentía de verdad destrozado, cuántas veces buscó su número en el teléfono, pero jamás se atrevió a llamarla, le escribió cientos de mensajes que jamás le envió, sentía que toda la rabia y desilusión que ella le tenía eran totalmente merecidos, y que no tenía derecho ni aún a suplicar su perdón, no había forma de justificar su engaño, el ser cobarde no era razón para engañarla, y si él llegaba a esa conclusión, no tenía cómo pedir algo distinto en ella, se torturaba recordando sus besos, aquella primera vez en el hotel, el verla despertar en sus brazos, y escondió su cara en sus manos ahogando un sollozo.

Por otro lado, en su loft, Kate apoyaba el rostro en el vidrio del ventanal, cerrando los ojos para no ver la lluvia que caía a cántaros allá afuera, ¿por qué no la llamaba? ¿es que de verdad fue sólo un juego para él? ¿ fingió cada beso…cada caricia?. No…nada de lo que hubo entre ellos pudo ser fingido, ella lo sintió vibrar cuando hacían el amor, ella vio su alma cuando se miraban luego del primer beso…pero hacía ya un mes de todo aquello…ya había dejado de mirar su móvil cada cinco minutos por si había un mensaje suyo, o una llamada perdida, tal vez tenía miedo…tal vez esperaba que ella hiciera el primer movimiento…o tal vez… ya había pasado página…y pensando eso dejó que las lágrimas corrieran libres por su cara.

El juicio había acabado, tenía que reconocer que sin la ayuda de Josh atestiguando de las sucias maquinaciones de esa gente las cosas hubiesen sido bastante más engorrosas, no había costado mucho convencerlo, basto con decirle que podía llegar a un trato con la fiscalía para que entregara todos los datos que se necesitaban para acabar con esa gente. Pero ¿cómo celebrarlo?, Rick había sido muy importante en el caso y no tenía sentido celebrar sin él.

-…..

Una semana después…

Se sentía totalmente desanimada, lo último que quería era tener que ir a esa inauguración, pero su amiga Maddie simplemente no le había dejado escapatoria, después de decirle que ya no soportaba un día más de excusas, que no iba a ir a visitarla al loft para verla sufriendo y que simplemente estaría ahí a las ocho para llevarla "aunque sea a rastras" a la inauguración de ese nuevo local.

Que "no te soportas ni tú amiga" y "¿te vas a quedar sufriendo para siempre?", en fin, luego de tantos y tan buenos argumentos ahí estaba ella acabando de maquillarse para no hacer esperar a su amiga.

- ¡Ey Rick, vamos hombre ni mi novia tarda tanto en arreglarse! - le gritó Espo' luego de mirar por enésima vez la hora.

- Javi, de verdad no me siento de humor para salir, no seré buena compañía - respondía Rick al tiempo que salía de la habitación acabando de ponerse la corbata.

-Hermano, eso ya no es novedad, este último tiempo más risas le saco a mi capitana, iron Gates y si la conocieras entenderías lo que te digo, pero te digo que no pienso dejar que te pongas viejo encerrado en este departamento, me vas a acompañar y no sólo eso, lo vas a disfrutar, ya verás.

Cuando llegaron Maddie se dirigió al bar y volvió al minuto con dos copas tendiéndole una a su amiga…

-¿te sientes bien Kate?, amiga, por favor, pon de tu parte, el lugar es agradable, veo unos solteros bastante interesantes por ahí, vamos a divertirnos un rato- y tomándola del brazo se la llevó hacia adentro.

Cuando estacionaron el auto, Rick intentó por última vez escapar del compromiso…

-Javi' hablo en serio, no me siento de ánimo y…-

-Mira Rick Castle…se acabo, hombre, la vida sigue, y ahora mismo lo vamos a comprobar, este lugar debe estar lleno de señoritas que estarán encantadas de compartir un rato con nosotros, y ahora mueve el trasero de este auto!

Llevaban poco más de media hora en el lugar cuando Maddie se acercó y le dijo a Kate al oído por sobre la música, que iba por otro trago, antes que Kate alcanzara a decirle nada había desaparecido entre la gente, ella simplemente se quedó ahí sentada, con la copa en la mano, decidida a irse en cuanto su amiga volviera.

Javi le daba una excusa similar a su amigo para dirigirse al encuentro de la rubia en una esquina…

-¿está aquí? –preguntó rápidamente Maddie.

-Si, y no tienes ni idea lo que fue traerlo, el tipo lo está pasando fatal – le respondió Javi.

-bien, ahora sólo tenemos que hacer que se encuentren, ella también está pésimo, pero a cabezotas nadie les gana, y…¿cómo lo hacemos? ¿Donde están ubicados ustedes?- preguntó la rubia al tiempo que pedía dos tragos al barman.

-eso es lo de menos, lo llevaré hacia donde se encuentran y pararé a saludarte, no es que sea imposible encontrarse con una vieja amiga en estos eventos ¿no?, no veo cómo podrían sospechar que no es "casualidad" – dijo Javi haciendo un gesto con los dedos y con una sonrisa en la cara.

Maddie llegó a la mesa con los tragos, pero Kate se puso de pie con la intensión de irse…

-¿y me vas a dejar sola con los dos tragos? Ni hablar señorita, por lo menos te bebes el tuyo y luego ya veremos.-

-que por allá hay mejor ambiente bro', tu sígueme y deja de rezongar quieres- le decía Javi' a Rick al tiempo que prácticamente lo empujaba para que avanzara.

Y así, de pronto el moreno alzó la voz:

-¿Maddie?, pero que sorpresa, ¿cómo estás preciosa?- al tiempo que se acercaba y la besaba en la mejilla.

-Javier Espósito, que gusto verte!-

Kate se sobresaltó al escuchar ese nombre, recordaba claramente que era amigo de Rick, era quién los había ayudado cuando viajaron a Miami, pero…¿qué posibilidad había de que él…?nooooo, definitivamente no.

-¿estás solo?- preguntó Maddie fingiendo inocencia.

-ehhhh, de hecho….no, estoy con un amigo…eh, Rick, aquí hermano- le llamó ya que Rick estaba un par de metros más allá.

Ambos se miraron y fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, y la música hubiese parado en el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron… verde contra azul y todo lo demás dejo de existir.

-Kate, el es Javier, Javi ella es Kate, mi mejor amiga-

-Un placer -dijo Javi estrechándole la mano-, este es mi amigo R…

-ya nos conocemos- dijo Kate al tiempo que miraba a Rick sin atreverse a estrechar la mano que él le extendía.

Rick se limitó a mirarla con intensidad al tiempo que bajaba la mano que tendía hacia ella.

-¿se conocen? ¿de dónde se conocen?- preguntó Maddie fingiendo inocencia.

-larga historia- fue todo lo que Kate dijo al tiempo que tomaba su copa y se la llevaba a los labios.

-chicas ¿podemos sentarnos?, con lo lleno que está este lugar no creo que encontremos otra mesa- preguntó Espo'.

Y antes de recibir respuesta ya estaba sentado y prácticamente obligaba a Rick a sentarse en la otra silla disponible.

No pasó ni un minuto de ese incómodo silencio cuando Maddie lo interrumpió dirigiéndose al moreno:

-javi, que bueno encontrarte, muero de ganas de bailar un rato ¿me acompañas?- al tiempo que le extendía la mano por sobre la mesa.

-que nadie diga que Javier Esposito no complace a una dama- le contestó al segundo poniéndose de pie y tomándola de la cintura para conducirla a la pista de baile.

-creo que mejor me voy- dijo Kate haciendo ademán de ponerse de pie.

-Kate por favor- le dijo Rick tomándola de la mano y mirándola a los ojos- por favor, dame un minuto, debemos hablar.

-¿debemos?, en serio "debemos hacerlo" Richard Rodgers, o ¿prefieres Richard Castle?- le soltó ella mirándolo fríamente y volviendo a ocupar su silla retirando la mano que él le tenía cogida.

-¿quieres que hablemos aquí? o prefieres ir a otro sitio.

-creo que por un minuto no vale la pena ir a otro lugar- dijo ella.

Rick bajó la cabeza y suspiro cerrando los ojos, tenía que intentarlo, necesitaba que ella lo escuchara, necesitaba que bajara sus defensas y lo dejara explicarse.

-ok, vamos a hablar, pero lo vamos a hacer bien- dijo Rick con dureza, se puso de pie y le hizo un gesto para que se levantara.

Ella se quedo sorprendida de su reacción y simplemente se puso de pie, en este momento él puso una mano sutilmente en su cintura y la guió hacia la salida.

Mientras en la pista, una pareja miraba con la boca abierta…

-¡¿ya?! -Decía Espo'- le pediré el secreto a este hombre, si no le tomo ni cinco minutos.

-¡no seas tonto!- le decía Maddie golpeándole el brazo- ¿que no les viste la cara?, seguro van a aclarar sus cosas en otro lugar.

-pero se van "juntos" chica, eso ya es mucho más de lo que esperaba de nuestro intento de cupidos, y ahora nosotros ¿seguimos celebrando el éxito de nuestro plan?.

-mmmmm, espero que sea exitoso, ya no quiero ver a mi amiga con esa cara- dijo Maddie mirando hacia donde se había ido la pareja.

-….

Una vez afuera Rick la llevo a donde habían dejado el auto y le abrió la puerta del acompañante, ella no pudo dejar de sentir un escalofrío ante el gesto de él y recordó cuando él lo hacía en su rol de chofer, pero aparto rápidamente la visión de su cabeza, lo cierto es que deseaba esa conversación y no quería echarlo a perder, así que se subió sin decir nada.

El condujo durante un rato, ni uno de los dos dijo nada durante el trayecto, pero ambos estaban demasiado nerviosos y el ambiente estaba tenso.

Se detuvieron frente al edificio de Kate, ella lo miró, pero Rick simplemente se bajo y dio la vuelta para abrirle la puerta.

-¿en serio?, ¿me trajiste a mi loft?- le preguntó

-no más mentiras, acompáñame por favor- le dijo al tiempo que cerraba la puerta del auto.

Subieron al ascensor en silencio, sin estar tan cerca Rick igual podía sentir el perfume de Kate, envolviéndolo, no se atrevía a mirarla, sabía que era su última oportunidad, y no la iba a desperdiciar.

Hizo parar el ascensor un piso antes del loft de la abogada, se bajo y espero que lo hiciera ella, se dirigió a una puerta y sacando la llave la abrió, invitándola a entrar ella primero…

-Bienvenida a mi loft Kate-

Ella se limitó a mirarlo, para luego avanzar un paso y voltearse enfrentándolo…

-¿Tu loft?, pero ¿cómo? Yo nunca…

-llevaba diez años viviendo en Los Ángeles, acá vive mi madre, Martha, cuando volví….espera, pasa, ponte cómoda y te lo explicaré todo, ¿quieres un café?

-¡no Richard!, ¡no quiero un café!, ¡quiero la verdad!, ¡quiero saber porqué me mentiste!, ¡quiero saber porqué te reíste de mi!, ¡quiero saber porqué jugaste conmigo!- le gritó al tiempo que entraba en el loft , haciendo un esfuerzo por contenerse, porque no le temblara la voz, y por ignorar la humedad que sentía que asomaba a sus ojos-

Rick cerró la puerta y se acercó un poco a donde estaba Kate.

-….en un principio… fue por documentarme…es verdad… pero eso ya lo sabes, pero una vez que te conocí ya no quería documentarme más, quería estar contigo, quería ayudarte, quería sacarte una sonrisa cada mañana…quería estar ahí para ti…quer….

-¡Mintiéndome! ¿por qué lo hiciste Rick? ¡¿por qué no me dijiste la verdad?!

-porque te amo.

-….¿qué? –

-si Katherine Beckett, te amo, y creo que eres la mujer más notable….enloquecedora…. desafiante…y maravillosa que jamás he conocido… y te amo tanto que no podía pensar en mi vida sin ti en ella, que temía tanto perderte que acabe haciéndolo por ser un idiota- dijo con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

Ella lo miró entonces a los ojos, fue una mirada profunda, una mirada cálida, y llena de promesas, o eso creyó ver un esperanzado Rick, Kate se acercó un poco más, sin romper ese contacto visual que los unía, y entonces le susurró:

-pídeme perdón de corazón Rick-

-Cuando te pedí perdón ese día…fue de corazón- dijo él confundido.

-Hazlo de nuevo, pídeme perdón- dijo ella juntando sus frentes, susurrando.

-Te amo- le susurró Rick con un hilo de voz mientras con la punta de los dedos apenas si le rozaba la cara.

-Te perdono Rick Castle- dijo luego Kate rosando sus labios en el más dulce de los besos.

-…..

Había pasado cerca de una hora desde que Kate se fue a su loft "en el piso de arriba", habían acordado "volver a empezar" literalmente, luego de una laaaarga conversación en la cual él le contó los detalles de todo lo que había pasado, entre besos y caricias ambos abrieron el corazón y se sinceraron con respecto a sus sentimientos.

Kate no sabía cómo había logrado dominar sus ganas de llamarle y pedirle que fuera.

Se dio un relajante baño de tina, junto a una copa de vino y la música de Coltrane de fondo, estaba por irse a la cama cuando sonó el timbre, no pudo evitar sonreír al mirar por la mirilla de la puerta y ver un gran ramo de rosas, abrió intentando verse seria.

-¿qué se supone que haces aquí Rick?-

-bueno…- dijo él tratando de no mostrarse demasiado nervioso- …técnicamente te fuiste de mi departamento en martes…y…pues….-y miró su reloj- ya…es miércoles, ¿te parece suficiente tiempo para volver a vernos?-

Ella se mordió el labio intentando controlar la sonrisa y fallando miserablemente, se ubico a un costado abriendo la puerta de par en par dejándolo entrar.

Él le tendió las flores y cuando ella las puso en un florero y se acerco a la llave para ponerles agua, lo sintió tomarla por la cintura y hundir su nariz en su cuello.

-creo que moriría si me dijeran que no podría volver a sentir tu piel y tu aroma, me he hecho adicto a ambos.

Ella gimió y se inclinó hacia él apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Rick dándole así mejor acceso a su cuello, donde él comenzó a depositar suaves y húmedos besos al tiempo que subía sus manos por su costado hasta llegar a sus pechos provocando un nuevo gemido de parte de Kate quién sentía todo su cuerpo reaccionar rápidamente a las caricias de Rick.

-no creas que todo está olvidado Richard Rodgers Castle- dijo entre gemidos y suspiros al tiempo que se apretaba contra el cuerpo de Rick- en castigo me tendrás que llevar el desayuno a la cama por lo menos un mes…-

-no…- dijo él secamente provocando que ella le mirara confundida- te llevaré ….el desayuno… a la cama…por el resto… de mi vida…- dijo entre besos al tiempo que metía las manos por debajo de la remera que tenía puesta Kate, acariciando sus pechos ahora sin barrera alguna.

Ella se giró para besarlo con toda la pasión contenida, sus lenguas se encontraron y se exploraron intensamente, Rick la abrazó y la levantó un poco, momento que ella aprovecho para rodearlo con sus piernas y así se dirigieron al dormitorio que estaba apenas alumbrado con la luz de la mesita de noche, él la atrapo contra la pared besándola apasionadamente deteniéndose sólo un segundo para subir la remera de ella dejándola sólo con la parte de debajo de su ropa interior, fue el turno de ella de desabrochar el cinturón y el pantalón de Rick, se dirigieron a trompicones a la cama donde la deposito suavemente para luego contemplarla ahí tendida.

-eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida- le dijo con voz ronca, cargada de deseo, al tiempo que se desabrochaba la camisa y la arrojaba a algún lugar de la habitación, bajo la atenta mirada de Kate, quien lo miraba sonriendo, mordiéndose el labio inferior, haciendo con este gesto que la excitación de Rick aumentara aún más si eso era posible, él se quito luego los zapatos, calcetines y el pantalón y se inclinó sobre ella dejando besos en sus piernas, subiendo por su cuerpo, deteniéndose en su vientre, disfrutando de los gemidos que sus caricias provocaban en ella, subió aún más, acaricio y beso sus pechos, deleitándose en ellos y haciendo que Kate se estremeciera y lo tomara de los hombros para atraerlo a su altura y devorar sus labios con los de ella, mientras su mano bajaba y lo acariciaba por encima de su bóxer haciendo que ahora fuera él quién gimiera en su boca. Él volvió a iniciar el camino descendente, llegando a su ropa interior, la que retiro lentamente, acariciando las piernas de Kate en el proceso.

En un rápido movimiento Kate se giró en la cama dejándolo a él debajo y poniéndose a horcajadas sobre él, besó sus labios descendiendo luego por su cuello, su pecho y bajando aún más llegando a su bóxer, y lo retiró provocando un suspiro de alivio por parte de Rick, pero cuando ella se inclinó, él la detuvo…

-esta vez no Kate, no aguantaré- le susurro al tiempo que volvía a girarlos en la cama quedando él sobre ella. Lentamente entró en ella entre gemidos y suspiros mientras se besaban y acariciaban, se amaron suavemente, disfrutando del momento como si fuera la primera vez, cuando ambos llegaron, casi al mismo tiempo, al máximo placer, se metieron bajo las sábanas y así abrazados se fueron quedando dormidos, juntos, felices, enamorados.

**Fin.**

**no se pueden quejar, es un megacapítulo, tendrán un pequeñito epílogo lo antes posible.**

**Mil gracias a todas quienes me apoyaron, a quienes siempre dejaron un review, a quienes se hicieron seguidoras de esta historia y a quienes simplemente la leyeron, y gracias especialmente a "Kate…." Por estar siempre para mi, sin tu apoyo la historia no existiría, en fin, espero hayan disfrutado leyéndola tanto como yo disfrute de escribirla. **


	17. Chapter 17

**EPÍLOGO…**

**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está… espero les guste, quisiera poner los nombres de cada una de ustedes quienes fielmente me acompañaron en esta historia, pero eso sería largo, afortunadamente son muchas, simplemente…GRACIAS A TODAS!, disfrútenlo….**

….. Rick amaba despertarse así, con Kate durmiendo con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, desnuda, relajada…amaba rozar suavemente su espalda y apartar ese mechón rebelde de su cara para luego hundir su nariz en su pelo y aspirar su aroma, ahora podía decir sin miedo a equivocarse, que era inmensamente feliz.

Kate despertó con sus caricias e hizo ese gesto encantador arrugando su nariz y mirándole con los ojos pesados de sueño…

-hey, cómo dormiste amor- le preguntó él al tiempo que depositaba un dulce beso en sus labios.

-hey, maravillosamente - respondió ella.

-Kate, tengo algo que quiero mostrarte-

Ella acabo de despertarse y se sentó en el respaldo tapándose con la sabana, se preocupo al verlo tan serio.

-no es algo malo, espero… es decir, no lo sé- dijo rascándose la cabeza y poniéndose nervioso…

-Rick por favor, me estas poniendo nerviosa-

-eeehhhh, es… sobre el libro…-

-¿el libro?... ¿Qué lib…? Ahhhh, "ese" libro- dijo Kate entendiendo que se refería al libro que estaba escribiendo cuando se hizo pasar por chofer- ¿qué pasa con él?-

-pues… yo… ya lo terminé-

-¿en serio? Y ¿cuándo lo van a lanzar?- preguntó ella como si fuera lo más natural-

-¿¡qué!?- preguntó Rick arqueando una ceja- pues, la verdad aún no lo he entregado-

-pero me acabas de decir que ya lo tienes terminado-

-si, pero eso es lo que quería hablar contigo, quiero que tú seas la primera persona que lo lea y me des tu opinión, y sólo si te parece bien lo entregaré a mi editora- soltó Rick de una vez, casi sin pararse a tomar aire.

Ella lo miro a los ojos y lo que vio la enterneció totalmente, había en su mirada tanto amor, tanto respeto que no pudo más que tomarlo con ambas manos de la cara y acercarlo para darle un apasionado beso en los labios.

-Rick Castle, ¿en serio pensabas que podía molestarme el tema de tu libro?-

-pues, no lo sé, digamos que no estaba muy seguro de tu reacción- dijo él arrugando un poco el gesto.

-amor, es gracias a ese libro que estamos aquí en este momento, juntos, desnudos…y…por lo que veo…- dijo pícaramente al tiempo que deslizaba una mano bajo las sábanas para comprobarlo- muy "despiertos" todos- y se mordió el labio- será un honor leer tu libro, y me muero de ganas de que salga a la venta, y ser también quien compre el primer ejemplar- y al acabar lo beso húmedamente al tiempo que volvía a acostarse en la cama.

Rick sonrió feliz y se puso sobre ella ahondando el beso al tiempo que se acomodaba entre sus piernas.

-¿sabes una cosa Katherine beckett? - le dijo entre besos.

-digame señor Richard Rodgers Castle- le siguió el juego.

Creo que es casi imposible que te amara más….y que fuera más feliz – dijo mientras aumentaba la intensidad de las caricias y los besos y se metía bajo las sábanas, llegando a donde sabía que ella se volvería loca de placer. La estimulo un rato más, y cuando la oyó gemir y llamarlo entre suspiros al tiempo que se retorcía debajo de su cuerpo, subió de nuevo, besando su vientre, jugueteando un poco con si ombligo, disfrutando sus pechos y devorando luego sus labios como si fuera el último beso que iban a compartir, después de un par de minutos más de caricias compartidas, ambos fueron uno una vez más, moviéndose intensamente entre suspiros y gemidos, hasta alcanzar el clímax casi al mismo tiempo.

….t_res meses después…_

-Kate por favor que ya vamos tarde, se supone que el autor debe recibir a sus invitados y a este paso a ver si alcanzo a despedirlos- grito Rick hacia el dormitorio.

-si me sigues apurando, me pones más nerviosa y más me demoraré- gritaba desde la habitación Kate- además, estoy acabando de maquillarme-

Cuando al fin salió, Rick simplemente sintió que se le abría la boca pero ni un sonido salía de sus labios, frente a él estaba la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto en su vida, Kate llevaba un vestido negro, ajustado a su cuerpo, con un escote en la espalda que debiese ser penado por la ley, unos tacones que hacían ver sus piernas aún más esbeltas si eso era posible, y su cabello sujeto en un moño que dejaba un par de mechones libres que enmarcaban su cara.

-¿Qué te parece? –preguntó ella sintiéndose un poquito insegura.

- amor, valió la pena cada minuto de espera, seré la envidia de todos los hombres esta noche, hasta yo me envidio por la suerte de tener a la mujer más bella del mundo sólo para mi- le dijo al tiempo que la tomaba por la cintura y la besaba dulcemente- si no fuéramos tan tarde no te escapabas Kate - le dijo alzando las cejas seductoramente, y tomándola de la mano se dirigió a la puerta.

…_y tres meses más tarde…._

Llevaban un rato ya despiertos, ella recostada en el pecho de Rick y él acariciándole suavemente la espalda.

-¿¡quieres dejar de insistir en el tema?! Rick, ¡no estoy embarazada! – le dijo ella remarcando las palabras.

-ok, entonces explícame ¿porqué llevas tres días vomitando por las mañanas?- contraatacó tranquilamente Rick al tiempo que le acariciaba el pelo.

- ¡no lo sé!, debo estar incubando algo, ¡qué se yo!, si te deja más tranquilo iré al médico para hacerme un chequeo-

-Kate, y si… sólo hipotéticamente, si estuvieras embarazada… ¿cómo te sentirías frente a eso?- preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-bueno… no está dentro de mis planes a tan corto plazo…

-¡pero si llevamos seis meses juntos! - le interrumpió Rick.

-pues eso es para mí corto plazo Rick-

-…tú… te proyectas conmigo ¿verdad?- preguntó Rick con cara de niño asustado.

-Rick, te amo - le dijo poniendo ambas manos en su cara y acercándose hasta juntar sus frentes - y claro que veo pequeños Rickys corriendo por aquí, pero no ahora, y no estoy embarazada- y dicho esto se levantó y fue al baño a ducharse.

Mientras tanto Rick se levantó y fue a preparar el desayuno, cuando estaba haciendo el café, una idea cruzo por su mente haciendo que sonriera maliciosamente y buscara una sartén.

Cuando Kate salió de la habitación y se sentó en uno de los pisos junto a la barra, Rick puso dos vasos con jugo de naranja, luego los cafés y….finalmente…la sartén con unos huevos revueltos con tocino… Kate los miró, y se llevó la mano a la boca aguantando las nauseas y se levantó corriendo al baño, haciendo que Rick sonriera apretando los labios y levantando una ceja…

-pues… yo creo… que una pequeña Katie ya viene en camino amor - susurro para sí mismo y se dirigió al baño a ver si podía ayudarla en algo.

…**ahora si que sí, hasta aquí llegamos.. gracias de todo corazón por el apoyo, espero que pronto podamos encontrarnos de nuevo… UN ABRAZO PARA TODAS QUIENES ME APOYARON CON ESTA HISTORIA!**


End file.
